


Welcome to the New Age

by Book_of_Kells



Series: High Society [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ours is the Fury and it shall burn hotter than the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between Brothers

Rosa was having too much fun on the beach at Storm’s End. Darting to and fro, chasing the birds and being generally unconcerned that her daddy was on his cellphone. There were crabs to be chased as well as eaten.

“Rosa ! Come back here! You will have to have a bath before I let you in the house !”

Rosa stopped at the voice but only for a minute, cocking her head in regards to her master. But the birds had her attention. Kicking up her paws, she ran full out towards a flock of seagulls. A dog’s life is easy, Renly thought, one happy moment to the next. She had been a puppy mill rescue, only 6 months old at the time. Considering her life of endless pregnancies and little love, Rosa deserved a few hours in the sun chasing birds.

Standing on the wood deck before the beach, Renly sent another text to his lover in Los Angeles. Loras Tyrell was the shining face of the New York Rangers since their stunning victory over The Anaheim Mighty Ducks. He had won some award for MVP in the Cup Finals, now he was going on different TV shows hyping Hockey. Loras was miserable, Renly could tell by the tired eyes and strain during their ichats each night.

Loras had wasn’t evening hitting the clubs out there. His facebook page was full of invites to different parties and his eventual regrets that he couldn’t attend. He had told Renly last night that he would be having lunch with some Brazilian model that Loras knew in New York who lives in LA now. Loras wanted pics of him out with a gorgeous woman so that people wouldn’t ask why he wasn’t being the party whore while he was there.

Renly had promised that once the off season had started, he would bring Loras to the North Shore for a week long rest. A nice apartment in Manhattan was great but there was something about an afternoon in the sea air at Storm’s End. They would walk on the beach, go to clubs nearby. Maybe fly out to Martha’s Vineyard and ride bikes all over the island. They both needed down time, there was none to be had in New York.

Renly’s investigation of the Lannisters was stalled. He knew what had happened with the whole baseboard shit that the Lannisters had started with the Targaryans. Renly’s family had gotten dragged into that nasty situation kicking and screaming. Stannis had still not forgiven him or Robert for what it had cost him. Robert being Robert blamed Stannis for losing his Presidental bid. Ours is the Fury.

As the investigation wore on, Renly was getting tired of running into the walls that they Lannisters were throwing up at every turn. Ironically, Sandor Clegane had been most helpful in putting his brother, Gregor behind bars but that also helped Sandor too. Sandor was a SWAT officer now on NYPD. There were people that knew he was related to Gregor, so he wanted to make sure he helped put Gregor away.

Gregor had been the Lannisters number one when it came to the unsavory. He had killed Rhaegar Targaryan’s family during a home invasion some years ago. It had been hell to prove it was Gregor considering the gallons of bleach that had been poured over Elia Martell-Targaryan’s poor raped body. In the end, it was Gregor’s blood and skin under the little girl, Rhaenarys fingernails. Gregor had held her down while he had used a hammer to bash her skull, but not before she had reached out and grabbed his ankle.

Renly would never forget the grisly photos of the little baby Aegon, who had been thrown repeatedly against a bedroom wall. Gregor had refused to admit any connection with the Lannisters, or any information of where he had made his money. A complete dead end. So Gregor went to Rykers for what should have been a very long time but after killing 4 inmates, the convicted population felt it was better that he meet his end a lot sooner. Gregor Clegane was found stabbed 9 times in vital areas, his head basically cut off.

The wind had a chill as it blew off the surf. The waves crashed, throwing spray along the rocks not far way.

“Damn, colder than a witch’s red tit out here!” A voice boomed behind him.

Started, Renly whipped around. ”What the hell are you doing out here?”

“I’m allowed.” Robert Baratheon grunted as he walked out to deck. “I used to own it, remember?”

Robert was dressed in dark slacks and a white button down shirt, the butter soft leather shoes on his feet has a dusting of sand. He put his hands in his pants pocket, pulling out a cigar and lighter in one hand, clipper the other. Snipping the end and discarding it, Robert stuck the big Dominican in his mouth without much regard if Renly cared for the stench or not. Flicking the lighter, he waved the flame over the end, puffing slightly.

“I have always heard that using wood matches is better. Does something for the flavor.” Renly said indifferently to his brother’s big cancer stick.

“Don’t care. I might get one of those little mini blowtorches that the cook uses on the desserts.”

“Don’t give Joffrey any ideas, please. He is just got engaged.” Renly mocked as he looked for Rosa. She was trotting back towards him, curious over the new arrival.

“Joffrey,” Robert said with a sneer,” What a frightening little turd he is. I would have loved for Joffrey to marry the Stark girl, Ned’s daughter? But goddamnit, not after what he did to her.”

“You are lucky, very lucky. Any other father would have killed Joff for what he did.” Leaning down, Renly snapped her leash, trying to keep her away from Robert.

With a sigh of resignation, Robert advised,” I told Cersei that boy needed help. But you know how she is..”

“Yeah.”

“I need to talk to you about something. That is why I drove out here.” Robert began.” It’s a funny thing when you think about it.”

Turning sideways, Renly looked him full in the face. It was the first time they had really seen each other in almost a year after the Sansa shit as Renly privately called it. Renly couldn’t stand to look at Joffrey now or the rest of them. But Robert , it was astounding how much he had aged. Robert had always been a big man, gruff, loud with a solid frame and a strong jaw. But now he was sagging more around the middle and there were huge bags under his bloodshot eyes. There were broken veins across his nose, all signs of heavy alcohol consumption. Robert liked his beer and his women, both had gotten him in trouble over the years.

“I want you to run for my seat next term.” Robert said,” I am planning to divorce Cersei.”

“Ugh?” Renly was dumbfounded. Divorce Cersei Lannister Baratheon?

“It’s the Lannister money that has kept me in office all these years. But something else, I have a friend in Washington.” Robert was beginning to look uncomfortable.

“You have friends everywhere, Robert.” Renly was sure that if he rolled his eyes anymore they would fall out of his head.

“A woman friend. She had a daughter three months ago.” There was an awkward shuffling as Robert’s anxiety began to build.

“Is it yours?” Renly didn’t see the point of beating around the bush. Robert had bastards stashed everywhere.

“Looks like Mya, so I think so.” Robert shugged. Renly was incredulous, Robert knew Mya?

“Mya works at the Eryie for Lysa Baelish. How do you know what she looks like?” Renly wanted to know. Robert had never cared in the past.

“Facebook. Jon would send me private stuff.”

“Rather like Penrose did of Edric?” Renly was a bit snide when it came to Edric. His conception had been another rift in the family but Robert took no responsibility.

“Yeah. I was wondering if I could bring the little bastards out here soon. Maybe all of them.” Robert stared over the waves as they crashed. “I want them to see their family home.”

Reaching down to pick up Rosa, sand and all, Renly said. ”That will be quite the reunion. You gave me Storm’s End. Do you want it back? Home for Baratheon Bastards?”

“No. Its yours now. I always wanted you to follow me. Not Stannis.” Robert watched Renly take a seat in one of the loungers built into the deck, Rosa settling in his lap. He didn’t are at this point if Rosa got him dirty.

“Have you forgotten Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommin? They will follow you.”

Taking a deep breath, Robert dropped his bombshell.” I don’t think they are mine.”

“What?” Renly barked at Robert. Where did he come up with that idea?

“Look at them! Then look at all my other kids ! All my little bastards have black hair & blue eyes. My lawful kids? All blond and green eyed like their drunk mother !” Robert roared, throwing his stogie in the ocean.

“That doesn’t mean they are not yours !” Renly reasoned, if Robert cut off Cersei and the kids, he could move a lot further with the investigation.

“There will be tests. You can be sure of that! In the meantime, I want you to start getting yourself together for a senatorial run. Then we can talk about presidency!”

“The Lannisters of Casterly Rock Lannisport, California are never going to let that happen.” Renly sputtered, jostling Rosa a bit.

Renly was getting excited now, his mind really getting into gear. If Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommin were not Robert’s children, the gloves could come off for good. Family ties couldn’t hold him back or make him think twice, though Myrcella and Tommin would be protected as much as possible. They were good kids, better than Joffrey every thought about being. The trick would be finding out who their real father was.

“I remember what you did when you went after The Mountain Clegane. You will do it again, get the Lannisters on the ropes before they can mobilize.” Robert smirked at him as he began to flick his lighter.

Renly just shook his head. As much as he loved the idea of going into politics, gay men didn’t make it to the White House. That would have to be a wife that would be ok with having a gay husband and discreet. Then there was Loras and their relationship. Renly couldn’t be without him.

“Think on it.” Robert said, grabbing his keys from his back pocket, then his flask from another pocket.

“Hey, you are not drinking and driving? Why don’t you stay here tonight? Drive back tomorrow?” Renly knew that Robert was an alcoholic but it wasn’t worth the risk of hurting someone.

“Got a lady waiting. Besides, a sip never hurts.” Robert grinned. It was the grin that still hooked the ladies even now.

“Ok but be safe, bro. I do worry.” Standing up, Renly walked to where Robert stood and gave him a manly hug.

Robert squeezed him in turn, the giant bear that he was, laughing. He walked back towards the house, Renly could see his Porche Cayenne in the drive. Throwing his arm up as he climbed into car, Robert drove out of Storms End.

Robert Baratheon never made it to his waiting lady.

 


	2. And the World Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is dead; Long Live the King ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, I just enjoy playing with the characters and seeing where they go

A warm breeze blew across the roof ruffling Sansa’s bright red hair. The morning sun winked thru the buildings highlighting the deeper reds and blond strands, making them shine in the light. It was like watching fire dance all over her body, kissing that smooth pale skin. The luminous blue eyes held so many secrets yet still possessed a wonder as she watched everything in the world.

Sandor knew that he had fallen head over heads in love and there was no turning back.

She had texted him last night while he was on shift about coming by in the morning before he went home. A bakery shop had opened down the street which specialized in chocolate eats that was very quickly becoming very popular. Sansa said that Robb was going to The Kneeling Man in the morning due to losing a bet of some sort and would be providing a mass caloric spread for everyone.

“What?” Sansa got that lovely crinkle between her eyes, especially when she was confused by something. Catelyn had that same crinkle but Sandor suspected it was for more uncompromising reasons.

Brushing her lips at imaginary crumbs, she smudged chocolate from her turnover across her chin. Sandor put aside his coffee cup beside him on the ledge to reach for her. Gently taking her face in his hand, he leaned forward to lick the chocolate from her skin. He could feel her trembling in his hand as well as the slight gasp of surprise. It was a lovely sensation.

Her pajamas were a creamy loose fitting cotton, no prints or strange Japanese anime. Sandor could feel the fire under her skin as his lips and hands began to roam over her body. It would burn him alive, either destroying him or creating him anew. Pulling her into his lap, he let his hands rest on her legs, not asking for more. It was just her touch on the scarred side of his face, though he couldn’t feel it, that calmed the ragged edges of his soul. More than the touch, it was knowing that she wanted to be here with him.

With a gasp, Sansa moved until there was space between them but not completely away, no she wanted the contact to remain. “If we continue, we won’t stop with just kissing. That would create a mess of for the neighbors.”

With a grin, Sandor yanked at her legs,” I don’t care, I protect what is mine.”

“My My, aren’t we possessive.” Her teasing voice drifted about him, once more the balm.

“Just like a dog with a bone.”

“You are killing me today. I wish you would stay for a while. I worry about you driving all the way back to Bronx after such a long shift.” He could feel her hands sliding up his arms, rubbing them to help alleviate her anxiety.

“Don’t worry, little bird. I have done more on less sleep. I might be old but I can still run on caffeine.” He advised as he lifted his coffee cup to her.

“Still.”

“I could leave now if you like?” He didn’t want to leave but he wouldn’t push. Joffrey had made that mistake and Sandor refused to be lumped into that category.

“No, please, no.” She said with a slight frown.” There was something that I wanted to talk to you about anyway.”

The traffic wasn’t as loud as it could be, but it was early yet. Greenwich could be a hive of activity on Saturdays with the street fairs and the artists hawking their finger painting. Most days, Sandor couldn’t fathom living here but it suited the little bird more than he wanted to admit. She blended in with their eclectic culture, laughing at the unusual, dancing with the devout. Sansa had such a shining future ahead, he didn’t want that wasted.

“What about, little bird?”

“Do you remember that first night we made love?” She had the crinkle back, it was beginning to look like groove, it was so deep.

“Yes, there had been some rather enthusiastic rubbing at the movie theater one Saturday night. As I recall, we barely made it back to my place.”Sandor said with a laugh. He couldn’t remember the movie at this point, all he could remember was that blue dress with the scooped neckline and a push up bra underneath it.

“Yes, that night.” Sansa said rather awkwardly. There was a hesitation that was beginning worry Sandor.

“Just spit it out.” He said gruffly.

“I never said it but, it was my first time.” She couldn’t quite meet his eyes after that statement.” I mean technically, I wasn’t a virgin but you were the first guy I had slept with.”

“What?!” Sandor was stunned. That was the exact last thing he had expected her to say. Maybe, lets slow down or I need some _me_ time. Not, guess what, you were my first!

“What?” She had this guarded look now, as though she was being to fear his reaction.

“ Sansa, I understand what a virgin is. You didn’t bleed, there was no blood. And what is that technical horseshit?” What the fuck is she playing at, Sandor thought. Where the hell is this going.

“Sandor, do you remember when I told you I had feminine issues when I was a teenager? Dr. Luwin accidently pulled my hymen during an exam when I was 17. It was very painful. In fact, the whole year was very painful. Men have it so lucky.” She had started playing with her hair, a clear indication that she was nervous.

Taking her hands in his, he leaned forward and kissed the end of her nose. Sansa turned her head to the side, giving Sandor a chance to nuzzle her cheek and ear. With a giggle, she pulled back finally looking him in the eye. Eye contact was sometimes difficult for Sansa because she was so shy. It never occurred to Sandor that she might be lying. She would never have brought this type of conversation up.

“I had always just assumed that you and Joffrey....”

“Never!” Her powerful response startled him. Sandor had known she didn’t like Joffrey but Sansa never spoke of their time together, always changing the subject. But he had heard rumors.

“He wanted to, made comments about it. But I never, could never..” There was tears in voice though none fell to her face or showed in her eyes. Rubbing his hands down her back, Sandor tried to soothe her ruffled feathers.

“So I was your first?” Hard as it was to fathom that so lovely a woman would want him, Sandor felt something unfurling in his chest, strengthening his resolve.

“Yes,” Sansa said simply. She wrapped his arms around his neck, locking them together. Sandor felt life had finally decided he was due for a break.

Behind them, the roof door to the staircase opened to allow Robb outside, followed by the Blackfish. Both men wore tight, grim expressions. Oh shit, Sandor thought, bad news coming .

“Sansa, Sandor, we have to get to Brooklyn Heights. Dad just called. Robert Baratheon was found dead this morning in Astoria.”

 

*********** 

 

Renly sat moodily in a deck chair drinking his Kona coffee. There are some things in life that make sense, Kona coffee is one of them. Of course, he didn’t have access to fresh bagels at Storms End. It was a good five miles to the village proper, but Renly wasn’t leaving his pajamas just yet. It was just too nice of a morning.

As he sipped his lightly creamed brew, his cell went off in pocket. Curious, he thought, it is way too early for Loras. Swiping the screen, he answered the private call.

"Renly Baratheon”

“Good morning, Mr. Baratheon. Its Emmon Cuy with the ..”

“Of course, I know you Officer Cuy. I didn’t usually get private calls.” Renly interrupted him. Good gods, why was Cuy calling so early? Renly thought with a sense of dread.

“It’s a burner. I can’t talk long. I am heading to Cersei Baratheon’s apartment now.” He began.” Sir, your brother was found dead this morning in a car crash. I am so sorry.”

The shock was just too much. Robert was dead? Not possible, Renly thought, he was here in the flesh last night! The sound of his mug shattering on the flagstones, startled the seagulls but their screams were drowned out by Renly’s.

 

************ 

 

TO: [Stannis.Baratheon@Dragonstone.com](mailto:Stannis.Baratheon@Dragonstone.com)

FROM: [TheSpider@Pentos.net](mailto:TheSpider@Pentos.net)

Dear Sir:

With regret, I must inform you that I have received news of the most grievous nature. Your beloved brother, Robert, was found this morning dead as the result of a car crash in Astoria. The details are a bit vague at the moment but it is clear that he was returning to Manhattan from seeing your brother, Renly, at Storm’s End. As we speak, the police are on their way to notify Cersei and the children.  

My heartfelt condolences for your loss,

Varys

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a sort of drabbly chapter that I used as filler. I do apologize for being short. I had the next chapter written but I thought I needed to show the others too.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Meet the Lannisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Widow, act like it !

Cercei Lannister glided through her Manhattan Penthouse.  Ostentatiously decorated anew in her house colors of red and gold, the penthouse looked more like whore house in a bad western.  Vermillion silk walls with gold crown molding made the room seem small even against the wide expanse of windows overlooking Central Park West. The overflow of gold French antiques crowded the room in a hasty attempt to appear chic.

 

Lancel, her assistant, cousin and occasion boy toy, followed in her wake, trying to not trip on his tongue.  His red cashmere sweater fit well but made him look like a hormone driven teenager. It was that vide he displayed, a constant drooling desperation that he tried to hide but failed. Lancel arranged himself in a side chair, balancing an Ipad on a knee. His Ivy League education was well spent but he lacked the backbone to really be in the family Pride. He was a poor man’s copy of Jamie, Cersei thought as she turned to stare across the room.

 

Lancel shifted nervously in his chair, no longer looking in her direction. No doubt, a bad habit he picked up as Kevan’s son. His black double monk loafers gleamed in the afternoon light, brand new and never having seen dirt. The idiot looked like a waking ad for Alexander McQueen’s junior selection. Lancel tapped again on the Ipad, bringing up various documents for discussion.

 

“I think it would,” he started.

 

”Don’t do that.” Cersei cut him off curtly. Gods, she thought, it will be a long day.

 

Her back to the windows, she picked a flute from the bar to pour her morning mimosa. There gold platters laid with fruits, breads & cheeses. Food interrupted her buzz but it kept her from being too sloppy. The recipe for the Mimosa consisted of just enough orange juice to color the champagne, Cersei filled her flute to the brim. The glass Steuban pitcher was chilled in a special basin on the table and always available until noon. Her highness had a different drink of choice for afternoons.

 

“What?” he looked confused.

 

“Think. I don’t need you to think. I require a working tongue, cock and someone to hold the door, as well as send some email. ” Her hard emerald green eyes cut to him in a flash, leaving him bleeding from her razor sharp words. Lancel wilted before her eyes, drawing more into himself.

Tall, regal, gloriously golden, Cersei was the alpha female of their family. She welded her words and alcohol soaked intellect like a warrior on the battlefield. She was what every woman wanted to be but in the end they always fell short. The only daughter of the great Tywin Lannister, wife of Robert Baratheon, Cersei’s life was the stuff of dreams. But the reality was as different as night was to day.

 

Striding across the room, her cream Chanel pantsuit shifted with her movements, emphasizing them with predatory grace. The Turkish carpets, especially imported from the war torn Middle East, muffled her low heeled Ferrengamos. Stopping in front of her inept cousin, Cersei grabbed his chin, yanking his head up so that she might look him in the eye when she broke his spirit. Her grip was hard, the golden brown nails cutting into his jaw. He struggled in vain for moment until her claws broke the skin along one side. Not wishing his blood spilled or unexplainable marks on his face, Lancel surrendered to her control. Tears pooled in the corners as he stared up at his mistress.

 

With a fling, Cersei released her hold on him, taking a moment to wipe her fingers on his shoulder. His tears, the weakness, revolted her deeply, much like Robert’s weaknesses. Weakness had always revolted her. Cersei had meant what she had said, Lancel was a stand in only, he would never be more than that to her. But that didn’t mean she had to like him.

 

“I meant no disrespect,” he murmured piteously, a whine creeping into his voice.

 

The waterworks were starting as his lower lip trembled, a small snot bubble blew off the side of his nostril. Fed up completely with him, Cersei walked away, thoroughly disengaged. With her back turned, Lancel hastily wiped his face, scrubbing at his eyes. Trying to find composure and failing, he hunched over his ipad once again.

 

“I don’t care what you meant. Now about Joffrey. I haven’t talked to him a few days. Probably still held up with that conniving Tyrell slut. He wanted to go to South Beach against my better judgment. Remind me to call him later this morning. I want him back in New York by the beginning of next week. “Cersei advised as she downed her glass and went to the bar for a refill.

 

The typing let her know that he was still recovering and would add nothing to her comments. The broken boy would sulk all day now. Robert would just have slapped her and headed off to his whores. With a mental sigh, Cersei shook her head, tossing her long mane down her back.

 

Robert had failed to come home last night. He was probably availing himself of Petyr Baelish’s call girl service, now that he was back home from Washington. Cersei had high hopes that he didn’t come home expecting sex again. The last time it had happened she had forgotten the lube and been a little too enthusiastic with the handjob. Robert had complained for three days that she was hiding a vise grip in her twat because he had bruised wanker.

 

Staring out the large windows, Cersei longed for Jamie to come home. Everyone had deserted her. Jamie was in New Jersey with their father, working on a business deal. Joff was in Florida with the thorny slut. Myrcella and Tommin were with the rest of the younger Lannisters tonight at the Ballet. Robert was god knows where with gods know who. That left Lancel, the dripping pile of goo in her chair.

 

The dripping pile of goo spoke,” I just received an email from the Tyrell’s assistant. They are looking at Dark Rose Pink as the theme color for their Summer Rose Party. A color card will be sent with the invitations.”

 

The Tyrells Rose parties were always A list. Summer, Winter, it didn’t matter. For every season, there was a color. All the ladies would try to find or have made a dress in that color. The styles never mattered only that the color was seen. The men dressed in ties or shirts in the chosen hue. Invitations sought with rabid intensity. Those who failed to acquire one, left town immediately as to seem as though they had pressing issues that needed to be resolved.

 

Dark Rose Pink. A color meant for the young. Margaery with her dark hair and eyes would look radiant, blushing youth personified. Even that little simpering twit, Sansa Stark would look beautiful, the dark pink would just barely clash with that red hair if the style was smart enough. While Cersei, poor Cersei would look like a has been, an old woman watching her youth dance away.

 

“I don’t care how many plantations, those sharecropper Tyrells have. I don’t care if they have wagons of grain lined up from here to DC. Gold always lasts longer than roses! Its time the Thorn Queen understands who rules this town.” Cercei plotted and sipped while Lancel slinked out of the room.

 

Stalking to the bar like the Lioness she resembled, Cersei topped off her drink. Noticing for the first time that the pitcher was a third full. There was no point in chasing down the wounded Lancel, prey didn’t get erections. Feeling her sexual urges starting to rise, she grabbed her cell off the end table and began flipping thru her contacts. Finding the one she wanted, Cersei pressed send.

 

“Hello, you.” A sultry voice answered.

 

“What are you doing today?” Cersei panted, lust and the champagne causing her blood to heat.

 

“Well, you. If you can tear yourself away for an hour.”

 

“Oh Taena, I want at least two.” Cersei murmured, smearing lipstick on the phone.

 

“Then you shall have it, love.” With a low laugh, the call ended.

 

“Lancel! Lancel!” Cersei griped her drink in hand, snagged her Marc Jacobs purse with the other.

 

Walking across the room, she finished her drink by the time she reached the double doors leading to the entry way. Lancel could mop around the apartment today and try on her La Perla thongs for all I care, Cersei thought. There was no way she would let him know where she was going. Taena was her secret and the inroad to the Tyrell’s day to day. A few well placed licks, nibbles on soft flesh and Taena would have some interesting pillowtalk. Not to mention fantastic orgasms, Cersei would be purring with contentment.

 

Dropping the crystal flute on the carpet, she wrenched open the door only to come face to face with her father. Tywin Lannister was an imposing figure even in his golden years. Ramrod straight in a tailored Saville Row suit, the aura of authority was strong enough to make the most men quibble. Lancel had probably fainted somewhere or cowering under a chair.

 

“Father?!” The shock mixed with alcohol at his sudden appearance caused Cersei to slip on her heels and fall against the door.

 

With utter distain, Tywin leaned down and gave a sniff. ”It is a bit early in the day for being sloshed, dear.”

 

Tywin didn’t bother to sully his hands with her, just breezed past her crumpled form. Jamie had been behind him, rushed forward to grab Cersei’s elbow to help her on her feet. Placing an arm around her, Jamie, with his hand still on her elbow, guided her to a chair. Seated in front of him, Cersei rubbed her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

 

“Why are you here? I thought you were in New Jersey.” She began slowly.

 

“You are going to have visiters.” Tywin stated as he examined his nails.” It looks better if we are here with you in your obvious condition.”

 

“Father, I will take her upstairs. You will greet the visitors?” Jaime asked as he nudged Cersei to her feet.

 

The phone on the desk rang shrilly in the hall.

 

“It seems that we got here just in time. Jaime, take her to the restroom and make her vomit, then gargle with mouthwash. Shove a finger down her throat if you have too. She has the flu. This would look better if she wasn’t dressed in a five thousand dollar pantsuit.”

 

Jaime hosted Cersei up as Tywin headed for the doors. The phone rang once again.

 

“Lancel ! Make yourself useful and go get Cersei’s pajamas and bathrobe. Don’t look at me like a scared goat ! Go !” Tywin roared at the trembling young man as he strode into the hall.

 

Making sure that Jaime had Cersei in the bathroom, Tywin answered the phone.” Speak.”

 

“Sir, this is the front desk. We have to uniformed officers requesting to speak with Mrs. Baratheon.”

Lancel came sprinting down the hall, Cersei’s night clothes flapping around him like red and gold flags in his wake. He came to a sliding halt just outside the hall door just as Jaime opened it. Tywin could see Cersei on her knees with her head in the bowl, she had managed to grab her hair out of the way.

 

“My daughter is very ill this morning. I think she has the flu.” Tywin advised, stalling for time.

 

“I understand, sir.” The desk clerk advised.” They seem most insistant.”

 

“Of course.” Tywin placed the phone back in its cradle as Jaime lead a pajama clad Cersei from the bathroom. He had a towel in hand, trying to wipe her face as well as take some of the makeup off.

 

“Put her on the Couch in the Study. There is nowhere in there to look sick.” The look of distain was back as he gazed into the sitting room. “Lancel, bring some water.”

 

Getting Cersei settled on the couch was simple, Jaime draped a fleece blanket over her, making her illness look more convincing. Tywin stood at the threshold looking at their progress and looking at the door. The bell would ring any moment.

 

Lancel appeared with the water that Tywin promptly gave to Jaime. Tywin pointed to the door, indicating that Lancel was to open it for the Police. Moving away, Lancel looked fidgety as they waited.

 

A great gong sounded in the entry way, causing Tywin to role his eyes at the tackiness. Lancel opened the door to the two uniformed officers, their unease was noticeable. Twyin schooled his features so that only his grimness showed.

 

“Officers, I hope I can be of some assistance. My daughter is under the weather today.” Tywin advised.

 

“Sir, I am Officer Cuy, this is Officer Duckfield. We will need to speak with Mrs. Baratheon personally. But it is good that you are here.” He said with a nod of his head as they both removed their hats as they entered.

 

With a sigh, Twyin advised, ”Follow me. Cersei, you have visitors.”

 

He lead them into the study. Cersei began to prop herself up on one shoulder. Jaime sat beside her on the leather couch, holding the glass of water. The very picture of concern for his sibling. Jaime had even thought to put a wastepaper basket beside her.

 

“Yes, good morning officers. I am sorry that I am not in a fit state to receive.” She still had a slur to her voice but the officers must have bought that she was sick as they didn’t enter the study.

 

“Mrs. Baratheon, we are here about your husband. Senator Robert Baratheon?” Officer Duckfield began, he was much taller than the two.

 

“What about him? He didn’t come home last night but I assumed he was staying with his brother at North Shore.” Cersei struggled to a sitting position on the leather couch with Jaime’s help.

 

“You knew he was on long island yesterday.” Officer Cuy asked as he made notes in his phone.

 

“Yes. He gave Storm’s End to his brother, Assist District Attorney Renly Baratheon. He was going to see him yesterday.” Twyin told the officers quickly, trying to keep Cersei from talking as much as possible.

 

“You are Tywin Lannister, sir?” Officer Cuy asked.

 

“I am. My son and I just arrived before you did.” His harsh expression could scare a hippo, the officers looked at each other before continuing.

 

“Ma’am. I have the unfortunate duty of advising you that your husband, Senator Robert Baratheon was found dead this morning in Astoria. Just across the river. He died in a car crash.” Officer Duckfield’s awkwardness was showing as he shifted from foot to foot, a red blush crept up the collar of his uniform.

 

“Robert is dead?” Cersei asked with a confused stammer, just before she passed out.

 

 

 


	4. And With Muffled Drum, Bring Out The Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your dreams all fail   
> and the ones we hail  
> are the worst of all  
> and the blood's run stale.

Funerals suck, Renly thought as he sat on the padded second pew in the Great Sept of Baelor.

So many false people with their false tears and their false drama. Jocelyn Swift had the nerve to wail so loudly, great heaving sobs, that you would have thought it was her husband or worse she was his mistress. Renly wanted to chunk her out the door was the rest of the crowd but unfortunately, he was only the brother. Cersei was the center attraction of this three ring circus.

Cersei and the rest of the Lannisters were on the front pew. Renly couldn’t bring himself to say Robert’s children because at this point looking at them, he realized they looked nothing like Robert himself. All blond and green eyed, cookie cutter replicas of Cersei. But who was the father?

Renly had been with the family every day, all day since the accident, falling into his bed at his apartment every night after midnight. His office had been very understanding, this was his brother after all. Renly had taken note of who came and went at the Baratheon Penthouse. Who lingered and who seemed to want personal time with Cersei. The only person that she couldn’t seem to do without was Jamie, her twin. He was there too, staying in Tommins room who in turn bunked with his sister.

The official report had surfaced quicker than Renly had expected. Robert’s Porshe had hit a telephone pole at seventy miles an hour, way too fast in a forty five mile per hour zone. His blood alcohol level was at point three two. The conclusion was that only after so many years of heavy drinking had enabled him harder than a rock, it was only more evidence. No one wanted to listen to Renly when he told the investigators Robert was sober when he left Storm’s End. Renly had hugged Robert goodbye that day, there wasn’t even the slightest whiff of booze.

It had taken a few days of autopsies then the unenviable task of trying to make Robert look like Robert because as a Senator, he was expected to have an open casket. But in the end, Jamie had told Renly that Cersei couldn’t imagine not having a closed casket, the damage was just too extensive. The best at the Mortician’s art had been flown into New York but to no avail. A polished black oak casket stood closed before the entire sept, draped in the gold and black Baratheon colors.

Young Edric Storm sat to his left, his face was an impassive mask to those who looked at him. His coal black hair was cut in a high and tight, very military as was his bearing. Unfortunately, the hair style accentuated the ears he inherited from his mother. He was the image of Robert in his prime. Tall, broad and built like the oak this father’s casket was made, Edric was an impressive young man. He was in his senior year at the Citadel in South Carolina, on scholarship no less. As far as Renly was aware , Cersei didn’t know about him or Robert’s other bastards. There would questions at the gathering after the funeral, but that would wait.

Tyrion Lannister sat on the other side of Edric, unseen due to his dwarfism. There was a willowy brunette that had come as Tyrion’s companion, attractive in a Carolina Herrera shirtdress. Renly could just see a red scarf with a large golden lion pin at her throat. Probably a call girl, one of Baelish’s, Renly thought. The little hedonist was not above using his position on the bench to find or blackmail women for sex. But he wasn’t the worst on this pew.

Stannis and Selyse sat at the end with Selyse sitting beside Tyrion’s companion. Selyse was Stannis’s wife and Renly’s sister in law. A drab woman with harsh cult leanings, she was dressed in a dark sack that hung off her thin tall frame. Stannis was no better. His severe expression and somber black suit together with Selyse made them look like they had stepped out of a modern version of American Gothic. All they were missing was the pitchfork.

At the very end of the pew was the red witch. That is what she was called by many people, the red witch. Officially she was Stannis’ assistant, doing his day to day paperwork. Stannis owned a paramilitary contract company called Dragonstone, operating out of northeastern North Carolina in the Dismal Swamp area. Apparently, swamp warfare is in demand.

Stannis had barely spoken to Renly when they arrived in town. Renly had offered them his spare bedroom via email, but Stannis had been quick to reply advising they would have a suite at the plaza. They could be reached there. Edric had mentioned that Selyse had extended an invitation to stay with them but Cortney Penrose had a place for him already in Hells Kitchen.

Loras had blown up his phone the first day, screaming how airlines were fucking morons and he was doing his best to get back. Finally, after much finagling, Loras had arrived last night by way of every major airport in the Midwest. Three layovers and 20 some hours in the air, Renly decided that private jets were the way to go in the future! Loras hadn’t bothered to stop at his apartment but came straight to Renly.

Renly had basically thrown the bags into a corner and yanked Loras into the bedroom. For the next two hours, it was hands, teeth and fighting tongues. The hitching gasps that Loras made when Renly sucked on his balls. The love bite on Renly’s shoulder as Loras drove into him from behind. In the aftermath of their emotional reunion, Renly’s tears fell as Loras held him, wrapping him in a cocoon of his love.

Even now, Renly could feel Loras’ eyes on him from the Tyrell row. They were all here, even Loras’ brothers Willas and Garland with his wife, Leonette. Olenna had adamant about the family being well represented, according to Loras. She had even pushed Margaery to make sure that she sat on the front row with her fiancé Joffrey. It was all about appearences.

On the other side of the church sat the pallbearers. It was a very odd choice that Cersei had made. Barristan Selmy, Ned Stark and Andrew Estermont Renly could understand. But Kevan Lannister, his son Lancel and Petyr Baelish? Where did they come in as friends or family?

Renly didn’t bother to look any further back. The Starks sat on that side, all in attendance. Black might not be a good color choice for redheads but they managed it well. Sansa had brought her boyfriend Clegane with her. He sat a good head taller than the rest, his facial scars twitching every once in a while. Likewise, there were women Renly didn’t know sitting beside the Stark men, maybe they would have weddings soon, have a reason to celebrate. Ned Stark seemed sad as he stared at the coffin, probably wishing for happier times like when he and Robert were young.

High Septon Fatone blew on and on about what a wonderful family man Robert was. If only he knew that Robert had an indifferent relationship with his wife and there his bastards from one coast to the other. When he reached the part about how much Robert loved people, a few people sniggered and some started coughing to hide their laughter. Renly, himself, had to hide a smile, considering Edric beside him was proof of how much Robert just loved people !

As the eulogy wore down, High Septon Fatone moved to the side to allow the chorus to sing a few hymns. At this point, Renly completely lost interest in the proceedings. If Robert had been alive, he would have been plotting to get into half of the choir’s small clothes, preferably in the backrooms. He wouldn’t want to waste time and energy in getting a hotel room when there was a table available.

The pallbearers rose in unison and filed out of their pew. There must have been a rehearsal because they all seemed to know what to do as they escorted the coffin down the aisle. As the coffin pasted, each row stood and bowed. Renly knew that Robert would have gotten a good laugh at the somber occasion, rather like their ancestor the Laughing Storm did. He always did have an inappropriate sense of humor, Renly thought with a smile.

Cersei had requested no graveside service, rather everyone was invited to the ballroom at the Plaza for an informal gathering. There would be food and drink, little areas for people to reminisce about what a great man Robert Baratheon was. Cersei would be holding court as the grieving widow, swathed in a black veil and looking very tragic. Tommin and Myrcella seated on either side of her looking like bookends, supporting her in their mutual grief.

It was Joffrey that would be the problem. Tywin had over the last few days kept Joff on a tight leash, not letting go off with his friends or imbibe much alcohol. Margaery had been there the whole time, watching, nudging Joffrey in subtle ways to calm down or how to act. Joffrey had not started his abuse of her according to Loras who still vehemently disagreed with their engagement. Somehow, Margaery had progressed further with him than Sansa Stark had. But Renly had caught him slapping his brother in the bathroom this morning for crying about Robert. Tommin was so beaten down, he didn’t fight back which caused Joffrey to laughingly called him a pussy.

Renly had reached inside and snagged Tommin, Margaery had taken Joffrey from there. Personally, Renly thought if someone beat the shit out of Joffrey, he might reconsider being an asshole. Tommin with his tear stained face had nodded to him and walked away. At seventeen, he was a tall boy, just as tall as Joffrey, but he had a very soft heart.

Seeing Tomnin now, walking with his head up for the world to see, Renly desperately hoped that the man he became was a worthy one.  He was going to college at Duke University in North Carolina, possibly the seminary. But he would be far away from New York, if Cersei let him go.  Renly wished no ill on Tommin or Myrcella, he wanted them to have happy lives.

Myrcella was already in college at Sarah Lawrence in Bronxville, studying computers. She had been accepted to MIT and many other colleges that would have made getting that degree a thousand times more marketable but Cersei had insisted on her alma mater. That it was an all girls school was probably also a factor.

Renly neared the vestibule of the Sept he could see the flowers sent by the president. Aerys Targaryen Jr. was an empty head behind and empty desk. The only reason he was still in office was because of the death of his son and his son’s family. The country still felt that he was so righteous, even though he beat his wife as often as he could and occasionally lit the South Lawn of the White House on fire. His ministers did what they wanted without fear of reprisals. The Targaryens were only slightly less crazy than some people Renly knew. Seeing the arrangement reminded Renly that he needed to contact Dickon Tarly, one of Robert’s assistants in Washington for Robert’s lady friend there who had his child. Tyrek, Cersei’s cousin, worked for Robert too but there was no way, Renly was calling him.

The last two pews on both sides were taken up by the Freys. Old Walder Frey had more children than was fashionable plus numerous bastards. He was said to hardly bathe with coal dust and an odd fish smell ingrained in his hands. Renly could not understand why they would be here and in such numbers. Freys breed like rabbits and mostly stick their their stomping grounds in Pittsburgh. Renly vaguely remembered a Lannister married a Frey once upon a time, but not which one. Maybe Cersei was calling on family to see where her allies were?

Indeed, funerals bring out the oddest people.

 

 

******************************************************

Littlefinger@wardenoftheeast.com

_I have arrived. How are things progressing with our arrangements?_

Grinningskull@wardenofthewest.com

_When and where?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Dragonstone company off Blackwater USA that has a training facility in NC lol.
> 
> thank you for reading.


	5. Let The Mourners Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they dug your grave  
> and the Masquerade  
> will come calling out  
> At the mess you've made

“How long do we have to stay?” Loras demanded as he drained his glass of champagne.

“Not much longer. I just want to wait until Cersei leaves.” Renly advises from his position by the glass doors of the Palm Court of the Plaza Hotel.   As expect, Queen Cersei was holding court for her cronies.

“You know how I feel about this, you know how this shit grates on my nerves.”

“Yes and so far there hasn’t been anyone hanging on Cersei or spending too much time with her.” Renly replied looking at his lover.

Loras was achingly handsome in his dark navy Valentino suit at the funeral, now he looked like he had just rolled out of bed after fantastic sex. His coat was folded over the back of his chair along with his navy and green striped tie. His long white sleeves had been rolled up to his elbow revealing tanned arms with a dusting of golden hair. Loras had even gone so far as to unbutton his shirt to show off a little more of that California tan he had acquired.

The Palm Court was the perfect backdrop for him. All the floor to ceiling glass that reflected his profile at every turn, along everyone else. The dark green of the palm fronds enhanced his looks, the golds and creamy blues making his eyes look like old brass. Even the high backed chairs seemed to hug his muscular form, giving him an indolent air.

Renly swore he heard a few women cum in their overpriced panties when Loras raked long fingers thru his tousled brown curls. Loras was definitely sex on a stick, and the cougars in the room knew that. Hell, he thought he saw a few men look at Loras twice!

“You do realize that if Cersei was humping another man, it could have ended years ago. I mean look at the kids. Tommin is the youngest and he is seventeen. I doubt some old random sperm donor is going to show up after all this time.” Loras was getting bored, Renly thought as he watched Loras twirl his champagne flute. ”It might be she didn’t have just one. Maybe they all have different dads.”

“I don’t think so. It could be multiple men but I think she would have kept him around. Particularly if she had kids with him.” Renly told him as he continued to scan the room for potentials. “Cersei isn’t sentimental.”

“Yeah, ok. Well, I will tell you. Find an old blue hair lush. That is where you get your dirt.”

“What?!” Renly was incredulous, where did Loras get these ideas?

“One of those old dames that has been around for a hundred years, that knows where all of the bodies are buried. Give her a glass of champagne and pump her for the information.” Loras advised.” Grandmama Olenna does it all the time.”

“That’s brilliant. Old women love to gossip. Find one that really hates Cersei.” Renly was already thinking as finished his glass water.

“Hey, do you ever wonder if Jaime Lannister is gay?” Loras queried as he looked across the room.

“Looking for some strange, baby?” Renly asked amused.

“No! Its just he never dates and he is Cersei’s twin so they are like the same age.”

“He has been devoted to Cersei this week. He and Tywin came back early from New Jersey to be with her once she found out.” Renly had received the official call about Robert’s death from Jaime much later in the morning. Thank god for Cuy and his call.

“Hunt you a blue hair please and hurry, the women are getting liquored up and restless. I refuse to deal with gropings today!”

Moving away from Loras, Renly went in search of his gossipy old woman. The Palm Court was packed so it as easy to find different people that Renly could pump for information. There were so many condolences and expressions of regret that Renly was starting to loose count. One man who was more than a little drunk had gone so far as to say he regretted losing his hunting partner and that his wife will miss her lover. Renly had no idea what to say to that so he nodded to the man and moved on.

He spotted Edric off to the side talking to the younger dark Stark girl. The scary one. The two of them were smiling and nodding to each other, obviously in agreement over something. Edric was a good bit taller than her but that really didn’t matter where she was concerned. Renly hoped that whatever they discussed wasn’t paternity.

Edric’s mother had been Delena Florant, had been a cousin of Selyse Baratheon, Stannis’ wife. Robert had thought it a great joke to take advantage of a drunk Delena at Stannis’ wedding reception at Storm’s End. In Stannis and Selyse’s wedding suite at the tower, the broken bed with its semen covered silk sheets had offended Stannis to the highest degree. But it was Robert’s laughing insults that the bed needed to be used and not by the uptight Stannis and his prim wife that had really churned Stannis’ butter. The fact that Delena got pregnant from the sexual marathon was irrelevant.

Delena had a brain aneurysm about a week after Edric had been born. The strain of the birthing the bouncing baby Baratheon had been too much for her. Selyse and Delena had been close all their lives, so she had asked Stannis if they might have custody of young Edric. Robert had intervened quietly giving Edric to a family attorney, Mr.Penrose until he was old enough to go away to school. Edric had spent his holidays with Renly and Stannis’s family, never with Robert.

Renly moved again, still looking around the room for a likely person. He was taken aback for just a moment at a group off to one side. The Sand Snakes. Daughters of former Navy Pilot Oberyn “red viper” Martell who were rumored to be extraordinarily good at killing. Considering the death of their beloved Aunt Elia at the hands of Gregor Clegane, things could get nasty.

“Renly Baratheon!” A voice snuck up behind Renly, giving him a start. Whirling around surprise, he came face to face with a stout, grey haired woman with a fierce expression in full Police dress uniform.

“Maege Mormont! How are you today?!” Generally happy to see her, Renly grabbed the woman in a full embrace only to have her bear hug him in return, his face getting mashed into her shoulder bars.

“Fat and sassy ! But then some things never change ! Good lord, you baratheons are all cut from the same cloth! All black hair and blue eyes like the rest, you are.” Maege said with an open grin as she pinched his chin to get a good look at his profile.

“Police Academy hasn’t curbed your tongue any! I bet being in charge is a perk.” Renly said with a smile.

Maege Mormont had been in charge of the NYPD Police Academy for the last 7 years with incredible results. Recruits came out on the street with a better attitude but also with a higher awareness. There was a rumor that she had started using eastern techniques of meditation to help with the stress of the job. Plus, she still taught some of the hand to hand fighting classes herself. The recruits loved her totally, calling her Mama Bear behind her back, her detractors called her The She Bear.

“I do what I can. Good lord there is another one. I swear I don’t think Robert Baratheon ever kept his pants zipped!” Renly followed her sight line and saw a young man walk in the room in an open black shirt and black pants. Renly did a double take, it was like looking at a longer haired version of Edric!

“Jesus!” Renly murmured. The bastards were really coming out of the woodwork.

“You said it. I knew the man was a whore. You know Robert tried to have a go at Dacey before she went off to Iraq. She told him to keep his pecker in his pants that she would have none of him. Hehehehe.. God I miss my girl somedays.” Maege said with grimace.

“Dacey was magnificent. Best shot I have ever seen, Maege.” Renly put his hand her back to give her a minute.” I wonder when he had time to get Cersei knocked up with all the extra women running around.”

“Renly, Robert’s balls had to have been drier than the Sahara. I hate to tell you this here but I don’t think those kids are Roberts.” Maege Mormont said looking him dead in the eye. “And I think you know that too.”

Renly stopped breathing for a moment. It was one thing to weddle information out of people, it was another thing to be caught doing it. Maege wasn’t a gossip but she might know where to start looking for Cersei’s paramour. She had been in this city a long time and had been close to Ned Stark since he first joined the Police.

“The question is if Robert wasn’t the father, then who is?” Renly whispered.

Maege turned and stepped back against the wall behind her. Nodding with her head at the center of the room where Cersei sat with her family, Renly looked into that direction as well. Maege started humming low as if she were contemplating something. People milled around still in groups but some had started to make their way to the exits. The New Bastard was walking around but Renly had lost sight of him in all the black.

The Lannisters were all circling Cersei now, intercepting people to give her some breathing room. Jamie sat at her side with Lancel behind her, Tommin sat at her feet speaking to her in a low voice. Joffrey was off to the side with Tywin and Margaery, it look like he was getting ready to leave too.

“If I had to guess who the father is, I would say you might want to look at Jaime Lannister.” Maege said finally.

Renly’s head snapped back to look at Maege whose steady expression said she wasn’t joking. Calm and cool as a cucumber, Maege continued to drink her drink which looked like iced tea.

“Jaime Lannister?!” Renly couldn’t process it.” That is her twin.”

“Keep your voice down. What I am going to tell you, if traced back, could get some people in trouble. So we are not having this conversation.” She said as she pulled him closer.

“Someone I know used to know worked at Citadel hospital in California. This person told me that Joanna Lannister brought Cersei in for some tests when the girl was fourteen. Apparently Ms. Thing was caught in a compromising situation with her brother by their mother. Mrs. Lannister was worried naturally about the possibility of a child. But she didn’t want Cersei to know what the tests were or what they were looking for.” Maege took a drink after her long speech.

“Oh my god, fourteen?”

“Yes, sir. A little young but I have heard of younger. But I have seen the way those two have looked at each other over the years, I don’t think they stopped playing doctor once they reached adulthood. When you consider how those kids look nothing like the Baratheon clan, and Jaime Lannister is still single? The seed is strong, young man.” She finished her drink and looked around the room again.

“Modern Psychology advises that incestuous relationships once started, never really stop between people of similar ages.” Renly said as he thought thru the implications of these little tidbits. ”You know Robert didn’t think they were his kids either.”

“I hope he didn’t tell many people or we will be attending their funeral too. Tywin will not tolerate a scandal. Tyrion is scandal enough. By the way, who wears red to a funeral?” Maege said pointing across the room.

Renly turned to see who could have caught Maege’s eye and who was that tacky. The red dress in question was belonged to The Red Witch. She had worn a black raincoat to the funeral but had not removed it until now. Her long red hair moved as she talked animatedly with someone in front of her. She took a step to the right, revealing the New Bastard holding up the wall.

“That is Melisandre Melony. She works for Stannis as an assistant. I had better go. I owe you tons, Mama Bear!” Renly gave her a kiss then headed off.

“You owe me nothing, love.” Maege headed in another direction.

The packs were thinning yet again. More people were leaving but the ones who stayed were talking about the old days. Renly could hear snatches of names he knew, Lyanna, Rhaegar. Robert’s rebellion. Aerys forgiveness. The Freys were sticking to the sidelines but they were all there. The Starks were mingling more with the Tullys who had come. Edmure Tully was here from Memphis but his pregnant wife was still at home and his father was ill.

Renly stole a glance at the Lannisters. Jaime sat with his hand around Cersei, holding her close. Completely unbelievable, Renly thought. Jaime as the father? It did make some sense, children born of incest had a high probability of being insane.

And Joffrey was crazier than outhouse rat.  

Renly overheard Melisandre say,” So you are Roberts child, yes?” in her slight Caribbean accent.

“No I didn’t say that, I said..” He began.

“Melisandre. I am so happy you made it. Shame Shireen couldn’t come.” Renly pulled her around to talk to her. “And who is your friend? Hi! I am Renly Baratheon. Robert was my brother.” With his hand still on Melisandre’s arm, Renly stuck his left hand out to the guy.

“Oh, uh Hello.” He stammered.” Gendry Waters.”

“Renly, I was just telling Gendry, he really should meet Stannis.” Melisandre rolled her shoulders in a way that flipped off the loose hold he had on her.

“Oh, why bother him. Gendry, why don’t _we_ get to know each other?” Renly hip bumped Melisandre out of the way to put his arm around Gendry to steer him towards the other side of the room. He heard the slight “ooph” as Melisandre wobbled on her red high heels.

“Can’t stand that woman. Who wears red to a funeral?” Renly grabbed to flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, “Drink?”

“Oh sure.”Gendry took the glass but didn’t drink. He was getting a bit panicked, if Renly had to guess.

“Uncle Renly, Arya was just telling me about your new dog!” Edric said as Renly joined Edric and Arya.

“Cutest little Boston, you ever saw.” Renly stated with obvious pride. He could never go on enough about Rosa.

“You need a big dog!” Arya said. ”Dad has finally agreed to let us get dogs the next time we go to Winterfell!”

“Big dogs take big shits.” Renly explained.” I don’t want to use a dustpan for a pooper scooper.”

“Thanks the truth.” Gendry said.

“Guys, this is Gendry. Edric, I think there needs to be a longer explanation later. This little ball of fire is Arya Stark, her father is Police Commissioner Ned Stark, and all that goes with it. I would warn you about her family but really she is more dangerous than the ones with the guns.” Renly wanted to keep talking but Edric and Gendry continued to stare at each other.

“My god. You two could be twins! Well, Gendry would have to cut his hair.” Count on a Stark to be blunt. Painfully so.

“Yes, tell me Arya. How are things with Sansa and Clegane?” Trying to divert Arya from the brothers for a minute would be like turning the Titanic unless it was a juicy topic.

“Disgusting. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has her name tattooed somewhere on his body. And her?! Sansa giggles all the time now. I am so glad she lives with Robb and the guys.”

“I saw your uncle Petyr here. Did your aunt Lysa come too?” Renly could see the guys were talking in low tones. It was a bit unnerving seeing them in the same space, the stark girl was right. They could be twins.

“No, she didn’t.” Arya replied. ”Dad said, Petyr isn’t staying with us either. So he must be in the city somewhere.”

“Why would he want to stay?” Renly asked, generally curious. Petyr had houses in the city before he married Lysa Arryn, quit his job as City Treasurer and moved to British Columbia.

“No idea but he did.” Arya wasn’t nosy but she probably wasn’t at home much either.

Renly moved away to include Edric and Gendry again. Arya left to go talk to her sister, Sansa and her Uncle Edmure. The brothers moved back to allow him into their circle. With their position in the room, there were few in the room that could see them directly.

“So who was your mom?” Edric asked lightly. This was going to be a fun conversation.

“Her name was Fionn. She was a waitress in Baywater.” Gendry said.” She said my dad’s name was Robbie, and gave her gifts. I just happened to be one of the gifts. I found a picture of them together at the Boardwalk after she died. It just said Robbie and Me. With his face all over the news the last few days, it was hard to stay away.”

“I’m sure. My mom, I never knew her. Robert met her at a wedding. “ Edric had a laugh but even to Renly, it sounded hollow.

“Guys, why don’t we go and grab some real food?” Renly thought it was a good idea to go before the Lannisters noticed them. The pride was still circling on each other.

“Yeah sure.” Gendry said. He seems ok with it but really who knew.

Renly made eye contact with Loras in the corner.   He immediately got up and walked to their group. It was still early yet, Renly had made the rounds. Stannis and his people was leaving too, Melisandre in his wake. The Starks and Tullys still talking but Catelyn was beginning to tap her foot at something Petyr was saying. Obviously, that was going to be a long night for them.

With none the wiser, Loras leading the way, the Baratheons filed out of the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading !
> 
> Gendry's mother's name Fionn means Blond in Irish. I thought that might be a bit different.


	6. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbly chapter ! Enjoy !

Bran Stark knew most of the people at the Palm Court were hypocrites. His mother tolerated it ok but his dad didn’t. Ned gravitated to his people that came because of him not out of love for Robert Baratheon. Roose Bolton and great Jon Umber who were Ned’s captains in local precincts had come to show NYPD support, along with Mama Bear Mormont. Jory Cassel, Ned’s security chief, was never far away.

Rickon had escaped upstairs some time ago, either to text his online girlfriend or play Battle of the Others. Bran kept up with his idiot baby brother because Rickon was wild enough to try anything. Meera had told him she thought he was just a free spirit and let him run, but Rickon running loose was never a good idea.

Bran slipped behind his mother as she continued to listen to Uncle Petyr drone on and on about the Old Days in the Riverlands where they grew up.   Catelyn’s head swiveled to his direction as he walked past. Bran flashed her a brief smile and rolled his eyes at Uncle Petyr, Catelyn nodded in turn. She understood that there is only such one can take.

Making is way out of the ballroom was easy, finding Rickon in this place would be a nightmare. Bran walked thru the lobby towards the stairs. Looking up at the landing, he caught sight of Rickon’s bright red hair talking to an employee. With a sigh, Bran wished he had told Sansa to watch Rickon as he mounted the stairs heading up.

He nodded to the employee as he passed but still asked him,” Do you know where my brother is going? The kid you were just talking too?”

“Bathroom. Just off the left side.” Bran nodded again and kept going.

The Plaza was a beautiful hotel. Tinkling chandeliers, their cut facets threw rainbow colors on the ceiling, letting them dance and twirl. There was an appreciation of pretty things that is inherent to all of us but more so with Bran. He loved to watch things, people, animals, objects. How they interact and how they disconnect. Living in the city had made him realize how much he loved the Adirondacks and missed Winterfell. Nature has its own beauty.

Reaching the bathroom door, Bran pushed it open, calling,” Hurry up, Rickon! Pinch it off and lets go.”

“Gods! You sound like Robb! Always in a hurry.” Rickon pushed open a stall door, coat in one hand, his phone in the other.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I was just wanting a few minutes to talk to Shireen. She is having that laser surgery this week.” Rickon sulked out of the room.

“I know. But Mom is getting antsy so I doubt we will be here much longer.” They were almost to the landing when Rickon grabbed a door handle to a conference room.

“What’s in here?” Before Bran could stop him, Rickon had opened the door and disappeared inside.

“Rickon!” Bran had no choice but to follow.

The room was cavernous, with support columns spaced in regular intervals. The pale gold wallpaper had a print to it but it was subtle, as was the Chinese carpets on the floor. I wonder how much it costs for this room, Bran snickered silently. He had overheard Jory say that the Lannisters were going all out for funeral and Mr. Renly & Mr. Stannis were pushed out of it. Considering the spread downstairs, he must have been right. Rickon was standing on the other side of a set of tables, looking at some documents on top.

“What are you doing? Lets go?” Bran complained at his brother. Rickon gave him a sneer.

Bran walked over to him, moving around the table as Rickon picked up a packet full of papers. Rickon was a nosy kid, he still had no idea about personal information. As Bran grabbed his arm, Rickon dropped the packet causing the papers to slide to the floor.

“Rickon!” Both brothers dropped down to retrieve the documents at same time.

Just as they finished, Bran was about to smack his younger brother when the door opened again. Bran and Rickon both looked at each other, their eyes big with nervous surprise. Quietly, Bran moved the folder to one side to make sure it was out of the way if they needed to run. He knew he didn’t need to tell Rickon to be quiet, that went without saying. Crouched behind the table they waited to see what would happen.

“I can’t take this anymore. I need you. Right now!” A feminine voice gasped close to the door.

“Not here, darling.” A man’s voice said.”It is almost over.”

There were kissing noises and moans of two people echoing in the room. Rickon made gagging motions with his hands, Bran waived him off.

“Oh Jaime, please come to me tonight. I need your cock in me.” The woman moaned loudly as clothes rustled, the two people moved against each other.

“I’ll try, my love. I promise. Ouch! Damnit Cersei, watch your nails!”

Rickon and Bran looked at each other again, now with shock! Jaime and Cersei ? They were twins ! Bran lifted the tablecloth and edged under the table. Rickon must have had the same idea because he did the same. Both brothers laid down on their stomachs, inching forward on the red carpet underneath the table. Very carefully, Bran pulled the other side of the tablecloth up to make sure he wasn’t wrong about the other two people in the room.

Cersei and Jaime Lannister stood by the door, kissing and groping each other. Cersei had gone so far as to start rubbing the front of Jaime’s pants, making him grunt and gyrate against her hand. Cersei broke away first, with her hand still on Jaime’s crotch, she fished a phone out of her pocket with the other.

“Father is demanding we return. Promise me tonight, darling ! Please !”

“Yes, my love.” Breaking away from her, Jaime Lannister lead his sister from the conference room.

Once the door had shut, Bran and Rickon scooted out from their hiding place. Both stared at the door for a few minutes, neither spoke or moved.

“Rickon, we don’t say a word until we speak to dad.” Bran knew that they had to get out of here and fast.

Rickon looked at him with a scared expression.”Bran, that was just gross.”

 

*******************

Day of the Funeral 7:32 PM

The Peach is a great midtown diner, just down the street from Renly’s. The food is simple but yummy never under baked or over sauced. Helly was their server tonight and she wouldn’t consider letting them leave until she got Loras to sign her chest to the amusement of the other patrons. It was a running joke between the two.

The four of them took a booth at the back of the room near a corner. Renly and Loras came here often so a couple of the usuals were plated up for them along with a few pitchers of beer. Gendry was surprised to realize that Loras was _The Loras Tyrell_ of the Rangers. He admitted that he preferred football but he had gone to the occasional game.

Lots of stories about Robert were passed around the table. Loras told a funny one about Robert gator hunting in Louisiana some years ago. Robert actually walked on a gator but got so scared he shit himself. The uproar that story caused had some evil looks shot at them by the closest diners. Renly told Gendry about his childhood and some about his and Robert’s parents. Edric had heard these stories before but still chimed in with side comments about things he had heard from Stannis over the year.

Edric explained his beginnings to Gendry as well, the whole painful thing. He was quick to mention that Stannis and Renly had been there for him if ever he needed something. While he had only seen Robert a few times in his life, Edric explained that there was a bond and Robert was a good man.

It was certain that the two men were trying hard in this situation. Gendry had gone to foster care after his mother had died for three years. Renly told him that had he known about his existance, he would have asked for custody, but Gendry said it was ok. He had been placed with a family in Newark by the name of Mott who owned a welding shop. Gendry was very excited to tell them that he was a sophomore at Rutgers’ Newark campus in the engineering program. At twenty one, he had had to start late because the money for the tuition.

Loras nudged Renly under the table. That was their patented cue to leave.

“ Guys, I hate to do this but my Rosa will need walking if she hasn’t destroyed the apartment waiting for me.”   Renly got up to leave.” Gendry, I have your cell in mine. I want to get up with you tomorrow about this weekend if you have time. Edric, if you are still in town, why don’t we all go out to Storm’s End?”

“Absolutely!” Edric loved Storm’s End. He had so much fun there as a child.

“Not a problem, sir.” Gendry stood up to shake Renly’s and Loras’ hands. Renly couldn’t help feeling for the first time that maybe something good would come out of this tragedy.

“Its Renly or uncle, never sir. Gendry.” Renly told him with a smile.

As he and Loras left the diner, Renly paid the bill for everyone with an extra just in case Edric and Gendry wanted something more. They are good boys, he thought as he and Loras made their way up to his apartment.

“I wonder if I will ever have kids or find a woman willing to give up an egg for the Renly Baratheon cause?” Renly asked as they strolled along.

“Why? Its plain as day that your brother had enough bastards for everyone. But if you do find someone, I get to call her the incubator. “ Loras snarked. He hadn’t had as much beer as he wanted as he would be stating training again soon.

“I know. I need to find the newest one. Dickon hasn’t called me back yet.”   Suddenly Renly’s phone went off, vibrating in his pocket.

Taking the phone out of his pocket, the screen flashed Block.

“Renly Baratheon.”

“Mr. Baratheon, its Officer Cuy.”

“Officer Cuy, How are you tonight?” Renly looked at Loras with a puzzled expression. Not more bad news, Renly thought.

“Good sir, thank you. I had heard thru the gossip mill that you were pushing for inquiries into your brother’s death, sir.”

“Yes, as far as it got me.” Renly was annoyed that he had been stonewalled so effectively.

“Sir, Tywin Lannister’s name is getting repeated very often downtown. I think that is why the inquest was cancelled. Mr. Lannister didn’t seem surprised when we arrived to give Mrs. Baratheon the news about the accident.” Officer Cuy explained.

“Tywin Lannister. I should have known. But wait, he was in New Jersey when Cersei found out.” Or so I was told, Renly thought.

“No sir, Tywin Lannister was there. So was Jaime Lannister and a skinny blonde kid.”

“Lancel. They were there already?” Loras shugged his shoulders, leaning up against a tree as Renly took his call.

“Yes sir. They said it was because Mrs. Baratheon was sick, but the desk clerk at her building said she was probably hung over.”

“Thanks so much Cuy, call back if you hear anymore.”

“Yes sir !” Renly hung up the phone.

“Tywin Lannister knew Robert was dead before Cersei. He knew to be there.” Renly told Loras as they continued onward.” I wonder what else he knows.”

 

********************************** 

Morning after the Funeral 6:07 AM

Sandor was a wonderful body pillow, Sansa thought as she rubbed her foot down his leg.

The funeral had been hard for her parents. Ned and Robert had patched things up over the last year, both really making an effort to mend he fences, so at least their last words were not in anger. The only downside had been the appearance of Uncle Petyr. Catelyn had been cordial but she really hadn’t wanted to be, Petyr couldn’t seem to understand that Catelyn wasn’t happy to see him.

They had stayed over with her brothers in Greenwich instead of driving out to the Bronx last night. It was so much easier sometimes to just crash here. Having Sandor in her space was the added plus. He didn’t stay over often because it was difficult for them to keep their hands off each other. Robb was another obstacle because well, it was Sansa and there was a man in his little sister’s bed.

As she idly rubbed her hand down his back, feeling him shift and move against her, Sansa’s cell started playing Dark Horse by Katy Perry. Ugh.. it is early, she thought, why is Arya calling? Snatching her phone off the nightstand just in time to hear grumbling all over the apartment.

“Arya, its,”Sansa pulled the phone away from her face to look at the time.” Six am. You had better be at the hospital.”

“No, I am at Dream Hotel. I need to you come get me.” Arya groaned on the other end.

Pulling away from Sandor, Sansa said, ”Dream? What are you doing there?”

“Im not, I stayed with you last night if mom asks. Are you at Sandor’s?”

“Im in Greenwich. Arya, take a cab. You have emergency money.” Sansa rubbed her eyes in annoyance. I want more sleep, Sansa thought.

“I paid for the room last night. Please come and get me!” There was a whiny note to her voice.

“All right.” Sansa snapped, ending the call. Getting out of bed, she grabbed some sweats and a scrunchy to pull her hair back.

“Where you going?” A disjointed voice came from under the pillow.

“I’ll be back, babe. With breakfast.” Grabbing her purse, she heading out the door to catch a cab.

Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up at Dream Hotel to find Arya sitting on a bench outside wearing what she had on at the funeral yesterday. She limped in a sideways line to the open cab door, purse in one hand, shoes in the other as Arya fell inside. Sansa told the cab driver to take them back to Greenwich as she looked at her sister but it was questionable if the driver understood. There was smeared eye liner down one side of Arya’s face and Sansa was beginning to wonder what had happened after she left the Plaza.

Folding her arms, she gave Arya the stink eye,”Start talking.”

“I got a hotel room last night. Who is at the apartment this morning?” Arya was beginning to wilt under the Sister Glare.

“All of them.”

“Damn. Maybe the Blackfish will let me use his shower and I will take the subway home.” Rubbing her face as well as her temples, she looked at Sansa with bloodshot eyes.

“Keep going, you are nowhere near done.”

“I met this guy yesterday at the funeral. Gendry Waters. “ She began.

“I thought I saw you talking to Edric Storm?” Sansa was sure she saw Arya talking to Edric at one point seemingly hitting it off.

“Oh, he was there too. No, it so happens that Gendry is Robert Baratheon’s kid too. Like Edric. A lot like Edric as it turns out.” Arya murmured, looking out the cab window.

“Wait what? This guy Gendry is Robert’s kid too?” Sansa was mentally stumbling over everything Arya was saying.

“Do you need coffee to keep up? You are lagging behind here. Yes, Robert Baratheon didn’t understand condom use. I am so glad Gendry does though, Edric is like kid in a candy store.” Arya said with a smile.

Was Arya inferring sex? Sansa thought. “You slept with a guy you just met? When did you sleep with Edric? I thought you were a virgin.”

“Yes, I slept with Gendry last night, a guy I just met. I slept with Edric last night too. I haven’t been a virgin in a year. There all questions answered.” Arya laid her head on the glass.” Do you have to be so loud?”

“What?!”

“Edric and Gendry went to dinner last night with Renly and Loras. Edric called me last night afterwards, we met up at Dream for drinks. One thing led to another.” She explained .”Don’t tell anyone.”

“So you got drunk, got tag teamed by Baratheon brothers. Called me to get you home and cover for you? That sum it up?” Sansa could feel her anger starting to build.

“Yep, life’s short.” Arya retorted.

“No wonder you are walking funny.” Sansa huffed, gods eighteen and Ayra is going thru men like tissue.

“That was Gendry. The man is built like a bull.”

“I don’t want to know!” Sansa screamed covering her ears. The cab driver yelled something in Albanian over his shoulder at her for scaring him.

“He is! Anyway I didn’t want the awkward morning after shit, so I bailed.” Arya explained with a shug.

“Lots experience with that, have you?” Sansa snarled at her.

“Just with Jaqen.”

“He was your fencing instructor!” Sansa hissed at her sister.

“And I got to slide down his sword.” Arya smirked.” Jaqen was my first, Sansa. Happy now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many ideas for this story, I really do.. So here and there, I thought I would introduce Drabbly chapters just to get some of this stuff out of my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading !


	7. War...What it isn't good for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimme the prize ! Just gimme the prize !

Days had past. Renly wasn’t sure how many at this point. He knew that he would have to go back to work on Monday. But it was the weekend right now, a weekend that he had promised to Gendry and Edric.

Loras had gone back to New York early this morning. Neither of them had wanted to have the discussion with the guys why Loras was always around. Renly had left his Kia in the city for Edric to drive out to the North Shore today, telling him that he would ride out with a friend. Edric had given him a lascivious grin at that remark, making the assumption that there was a woman on his uncle’s radar. Renly didn’t have the heart to correct him.

As he had understood it, Gendry and Edric had gotten to know each other very well over the last few days. Even spending time with the dangerous Stark girl, Arya. Renly had no idea what Gendry and Arya had in common, but Edric probably talked about heavy weapons with her most of the time. Since Gendry had worked with his hands for so many years, maybe he had some of the same interests.

Edric loved the military but Renly knew that was Stannis’ influence from his early years. Celyse had miscarried three times during her marriage to Stannis, only a daughter, Shireen, had escaped the womb. With no sons, Stannis had taken Edric as a surrogate, doing things that would be considered father and son activities. While Robert couldn’t be bothered to really care, Renly had made sure that he softened Edric with less GI Joe pursuits. Now Edric would graduate with honors in Chemistry from the Citadel and Renly couldn’t be prouder.

The guys had gotten to Storm’s end and were upstairs unpacking. Renly had let them pick their rooms, Edric knew that Renly had chosen the master suite in the tower for himself. He figured that they would go down to the village for dinner, maybe dig for clams later today. The fridge was loaded with smelly cheeses and cold cuts as well as large jars of different pickles. Renly didn’t understand the pickles but he did understand that his wine chiller had been emptied and beer now stocked it.

Rosa was out on the lawn, not too far from where Renly sat, rolling over and over on the lawn. Sometimes she would stop, look over at Renly as if to ask if he was ok, then start rolling again. A dog’s life, Renly thought with a smile. Picking up his phone, he started to send a text to Loras to make sure he got home ok, when a loud splat beside him almost made Renly drop his phone.

Jerking around, Renly yelled,” What the hell, you idiots!?”

Edric and Gendry stood on the balcony overhead, giggling like school girls, all they lacked were the pigtails. Before Renly could draw breath to yell, Gendry lobbed another water balloon onto the flagstones nearby. While they were not trying to hit him directly, Renly was still soaked by the resulting splatter. Staring at his wet feet and damp trousers, Renly just shook his head.

“Curse upon you hellspawn!” Renly shouted at them, shaking his fist.” My Rosa shall avenge me!”

His champion unfortunately chose that moment to run to him, roll on her back, and present her belly for rubbing.

“Though she be but little, she is fierce, huh?” Gendry yelled down with a grin.

“You might say that if you were in an enclosed space and she has gas,” Renly replied.” Kudos on the Shakespeare.”

With a laugh and a salute, the barrage was over and the guys went inside.

Cortney Penrose had sent an email yesterday after Edric brought Gendry by his apartment, positively incensed. The diatribe had to be at least a page, lamenting how Robert had yet another bastard and not some kind of veneral disease when he died. While Penrose knew about Mya, Edric and now Gendry, he didn’t know about the newest one. It was probably for the best, Cortney Penrose was a very able litigator but he was rather a prude.

Renly knew that he would need Penrose in the future. In his return email, Renly had every intention of asking Penrose if he might use some of his contacts to help find Dickon Tarly who had seemed to have vanished. Dickon had been very stalwart in his duty to Robert, the fact that he had not even come to the funeral was bothering Renly.

“Hey Guys,” Renly yelled up to the balcony. “I am going to take Rosa down the beach. You guys want to come?”

Edric’s head popped over the balcony stone railing. He was shirtless, if the bare shoulders were any indication.

“I don’t think so. I was going to take Gendry around and tell him some of the history. He had the affront to challenge me to a game of pool later!” Edric snarked with a grin.

“He is going to be mechanical engineer, Ed. He will give you a run for your money, despite your mathematical edge! Hey, you want me to come along? I know more of the history than you.” Renly offered as he walked to the glass doors.

“Nope, its fine. Enjoy your walk.” Edric disappeared from the balcony, leaving Renly to slip off his shoes with a shrug.

Grabbing Rosa’s leash, Renly headed for the beach with its crashing waves. Clicking the snap end of the leash drew Rosa’s attention,   she saw Renly walking towards the dunes so she ran to catch up. Rosa used to have difficulty with running on the sand when Renly first got her. She had not known about sand, so she had kept sliding down the dunes not understanding that she needed to dig in with her paws. Now with longer legs and the carefree attitude, Renly struggled to keep up with her.

Renly hated the thought of leaving tomorrow. This was his home away from the bullshit. There were investments in place that made it possible for him to keep the property but Renly knew that if he quit his job, he would be stir crazy within the first month. His parents had been very wealthy, plus they knew how to plan ahead. Renly liked to think that he and Stannis understood that philosophy, because it was obviously by Robert’s habits that he had not. Tywin Lannister had been funding Robert for the last decade that Renly knew.

Crow’s Nest was coming up as Renly continued his walk with Rosa. She was scampering to and fro after the sea gulls again. Crow’s Nest was impressive but still pale in the shadow of Storm’s End with this imposing facade. Lester Morrigan was the owner of the beach front property with had a love of Russian culture. There were mini torrents cleverly interspersed without the house’s design, each with its own unique onion cap.

Renly had a good relationship with the Morrigans over the years. There are had been invitations to the other’s parties. Lester’s younger sister still hit on Renly much to his amusement over the years. Lester had more in common with Robert seeing as how they both had political motivations. Lester had been a representative to the state house over the years, but that was as far as he had gone. The Morrigans had sent very lovely lilies to Renly after the announcement of Robert’s passing.

Renly noticed movement on the Morrigan’s pier, the gulls veering away. Two men were walking towards the shore at an even pace. Renly could see that they were talking while one of them was quite animated using his arms to emphasize his words. The men’s voices were not distinguishable yet but the tone sounded amused as though they were sharing a great joke.

As they reached the beach, Renly realized to his shock that one of the men was Stannis ! Why had Stannis not told me he was coming, Renly thought as he picked up the pace to intercept them. Both men were dressed in khakis with comfortable loose shirts. It was odd to see him so relaxed, like it was the beginning of the apocalypse.

“Stannis.” Renly said with wonder. Stannis was a few inches taller, but with his bulk he sank into the sand more.

“Renly.” Stannis said evenly. He looked at Rosa with contempt as she ran circles around the group barking.” Control your mutt.”

“A lovely day, nice to see you here.” Renly advised, completely ignoring the Rosa crack.” A little notice would have been nice though. Edric and Renly are here.”

“Oh yes, you are the owner now of our ancestral home.” Stannis snarked with enthusiasm.

Lester was beginning to look uncomfortable. Renly had no idea why Stannis was here at Crow’s Nest but it seemed as though Stannis was staying here with the Morrigans. Lester drew deeply and often on his cigar, letting the smoke waver from his nose and lips as he continued to puff away.  

“Yes, lovely spot.” Renly said as he glanced occasionally at Lester who was taking a step back as if to make a run for his house.

“It wasn’t my fault that Robert lost the presidential bid” Stannis grumbled.” Robert should have given Storm’s End to me. I am second born.”

“No Stannis, it wasn’t your fault.” Renly agreed, already tired of the direction this conversation would lead.” Aerys used you to embarrass Robert. Robert was running for the opposition ticket for president. Probably won. Aerys needed him out of the way.”

“I was cleared of the allegations. It had nothing to do with him.” The veins in Stannis’ neck were starting to bulge and he looked flushed. His blood was still up over this old argument after all this tme.

“Robert was on the Senate Arm Services Committee. The fact that you own a paramilitary company and had just been awarded contracts in the Gulf gave Aerys the ammo he needed to go after Robert. Stannis, you have to know Aerys has never forgiven him or the Lannisters.” Renly could hear the pleading note in his voice but he didn’t care.

Stannis had been unjustly accused of using family connections to get those lucrative contracts, though he had been cleared after the primaries.   After his time in the spotlight was no longer needed. A special senate hearing had been convened for just that reason with lots of press. Stannis was found innocent of corruption because the records showed Robert had voted against him. But the acquittal never made the papers, everyone just assumed that the Baratheons were guilty. Aerys had played that situation like a master conductor.

“The truce was stupid. We should have wiped the Targaryens out. Aerys was weak and we could have won it all.” Stannis used his finger to make a slashing motion across his neck, like he would have cut Aerys throat himself.

“What about our families? Where would they be? We were lucky that our losses were so few. Although, I doubt the Starks feel the same. Edric, Shireen…They would never have been born.” Renly’s words agitated Stannis, causing him to pace up and down the beach with long angry strides.

“Better for Shireen to have died than live as she has!” Stannis snarled as he paced.

“Stannis, you don’t mean that. She is your child!   Greyscale nearly killed her!” What was wrong with him, is he crazy? Renly thought as grabbed Rosa before she could get away. In Stannis’ present mood, Renly refused to take the chance with his darling girl.

“Had my sons lived..” Stannis began pointing at Renly to accentuate his words.

“Stop wishing for what might have been. Take what you have and cherish Shireen. Every day with her is a gift.” Renly snarled in return, holding a quivering Rosa. She was so sensitive to angry voices.

Shireen couldn’t help what had happened to her, but Renly loved her nevertheless, scars and all. Greyscale had nearly killed her when she was young. The resulting scars on her body were unsightly and made Selyse protective of their only child. Shireen was home schooled now by a private tutor except when she was at different clinics for plastic surgery.

“I did not come to talk to you about my family. I came to talk to you about Storm’s End.” With that comment, Lester turned toward his house and walked away. It was clear that he didn’t want to be involved.

“I am not discussing it with you.”Renly was beyond angry now. ” But I will speak to you about Robert and Cersei’s children. I have reason to believe Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommin are not Roberts.”

“I have known that for some time. But that does not concern me.   I want what is mine, Renly !” Stannis yelled at his brother. His face had a blood red hue, like he was heading for a stroke.

“Storm’s End is mine. I will not give it up.” Renly said with finality, drawing back from Stannis.

“So, War is it?” Stannis drew himself up to his full height, his military bearing coming to the forefront once again.

“War.” Renly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never liked Stannis.. not in the books and not in the show. But interestingly, I saw this scene from the beginning. Renly is going to be fighting wars on multiple fronts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading ! I own nothing, just playing around with it.


	8. Its Where My Demons Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabbly chapter .. :o)

**Saturday Morning at the Starks**

This was his sanctuary, his hideaway. Catelyn had learned over the years that when he was in his study, he wanted his time. She was a perceptive woman, knowing that he needed space for a while due to the demands of his job. Police Commissioner wasn’t a job for everyone, his predecessors had stumbled at some point during their tenure, some had just failed. Those kind of mistakes were what drove him to his study to brood over his own stumblings.

Petyr Baelish was still in town according to Jory’s latest intel, staying at a place in Staten Island. Ned had no idea what he was waiting for but it sure as the gods knew, it wasn’t good. Nobody had been more excited than Ned when Petyr had married Catelyn’s sister, Lysa Arryn and moved in with her and her young son, Robert, at the Eyrie in British Columbia. Ned was just sorry that he had not been able to convict him of running the most expensive string of call girls and prostitutes in New York City. Not bad for a city treasurer.

Petyr had grown up with Catelyn Tully and her family in Memphis. He had been employed by Hoster, Catelyn and Lysa’s father, to help with the trout farming. Catelyn had remembered her childhood with Petyr fondly but only viewed him as a childhood friend. Ned knew that Petyr felt much differently, having seen the hungry look in his eyes when Catelyn was in the room. Part of Ned had gone cold, when he thought he saw that same look when Petyr looked at Sansa who was by all accounts a younger version of Catelyn.

Edmure, Catelyn’s brother, couldn’t abide Littlefinger as Petyr was called, whining over remembered slights from childhood. Edmure had even gone so far as to advise Ned not leave Catelyn in the same room with him, though Ned wondered if that was a bit extreme. Catelyn wasn’t interested in whatever Petyr was selling, but Ned was. Ned wanted him caught and sent away, permanently.

Still in a foul mood over Littlefinger, Ned sat back in his overstuffed leather chair. Leaning back further so that the chair tipped backward, he grabbed his bottle of Pepsi max off the desk. As he did, Ned noticed his letter opener off the side next to the phone. It wasn’t really an opener but he used it as one. It was a Valyrian steel dagger that he had won from Robert their second summer at Jon Arryn’s camp for boys.

Staring at that dagger, Ned remembered their youth, the fun times before all their lives went down the shitter. Lyanna, Ned’s sister, Robert’s girlfriend. Robert had fell head over heels in love at first sight. Lyanna had been flattered but her feelings had not been the same. Benjen, his brother, had kept telling him that she didn’t have strong feelings for Robert, that she was seeing Rhaegar Targaryan on the side. Ned should have listened, he knew that now. Lyanna might have been made to see reason, that a married man wasn’t an ideal boyfriend. She might not have run off with him to get away from Robert.

Then there was Sansa and Joffrey. Ned had hated Joffrey on sight, the smug little bastard. Robert had begged Ned to keep Joffrey out of jail for what he did to Sansa, promising everything under the sun. Jon had to drug Robb, slipping him crushed Ambien in his tea, to keep him from hunting Joffrey down and killing him in the streets. It would have started a war that would have finished the Stark family. The Lannister power moves had cost Ned his father and brother, Brandon, and drove away his brother, Benjen. Ned refused to let the Lions have his children.

A knock on the door, brought Ned forward out of his memories. “Come.”

A dark red head poked around the corner of the door as it eased open. Bran’s deep blue eyes blinked owlishly at him from the door jam as if he wasn’t sure if he was welcome in his dad’s inner sanctum.

With a smile, Ned said,” What’s up, Bran?”

“I need to talk to you, Dad.” Trepidation was written all over his young face.” I know that with Mr. Robert passing, it might not be the best time.”

“I always have time for my kids. Come on in.” Ned motioned with his hand. ”Your sister’s birthday is in a few days. Any ideas on what Sansa would like?”

Bran was in like a shot, quickly closing the door. The study was in the basement of the house along with the extra storage. Bran must have snuck thru the kitchen to get down here without Catelyn seeing him. That thought brought the first smile to Ned’s face in over a week.

“You mean other than Sandor?” Bran snarked at his father. There was a running joke in the house that Sansa didn’t need a pet, she already had a Hound.

“Don’t let your mother hear that!” Ned didn’t need that argument again.” How can I help?”

“Dad, I just want to say that I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was just trying to keep Rickon out of trouble.” Worry had chased the sarcasm from Bran’s face.

“Aren’t we all, Bran. Aren’t we all.” The smile had spread to a grin at the fact that young Bran was trying to keep up with Rickon. It was like herding cats.

“He went upstairs to use the restroom. I followed him but then he ducked into a side room.” Bran was talking fast, Rickon must have really been up to something.

“Where was this, Bran? Upstairs?” Ned took a long swallow of soda as he concentrated on his son.

“No sir, at the Plaza after the Mr.Robert’s funeral.” Bran gushed.” Rickon was being Rickon, nosy and texting his online friend.”

“I hope you two didn’t disturb anything. Should I call the Plaza?”

“No, it wasn’t us. It was the two people who came in. Jaime and Cersei Lannister.” Bran continued though a blush had started to creep up his cheeks.

“Cersei Baratheon. She had just lost her husband. You two extended your condolences, yes?” Ned pressed. He didn’t like Cersei or her twin, Jamie, but he wouldn’t have people saying his boys were rude.

“They seemed to be more into each other and didn’t notice us.” Bran said with difficulty. He sat on the corner of the desk, not able to look at his father.

“Bran, what’s wrong? I hope you made yourselves known. Listening to people who wanted a private moment is wrong.” Ned said sternly.

“Dad, it was a private moment. They were all over each other. Mrs. Cersei had her hands down Mr. Jaime’s pants, rubbing as they kissed. “Seeing the alarm on his father’s face, Bran pushed.” Ask Rickon if you don’t believe me!”

“They were..” Ned began.

“They were all over each other, Mrs. Cersei was begging Mr.Jaime to come to her room that night for sex.” Bran nodded as he finished.

“Ok, Bran. I need for you to start from the beginning.”

 

*************************************************

**Saturday Morning at Sandor’s**

_Another cold day in hell, Sansa thought as she gazed out the wide window at the wintery wonderland . The weather had turned again last night, dumping two more feet on the ground, caging her more effectively than bars. Joffrey and crew had ran out the door for more alcohol, excited that New Year’s eve was just around the corner. But he had not left without the parting slap and verbal slap, “Don’t think of leaving or you will be house entertainment tonight!”_

_Rubbing the bruised cheek lightly, Sansa mused, I have been house entertainment for the last few days whether or not I leave. The definition of House Entertainment had been, lets beat Sansa, pour beer on her and tear into her self esteem, if not her clothes. Her stay in the Guest house yesterday, had lasted until early evening when Boros dragged her back to the house for dinner. So far rape had not been introduced, but she wasn’t going to give them the chance. Joffrey and she had not been intimate before now and Sansa had foolishly thought, maybe? Now, she was elated that she had abstained._

_Looking around the room, there was nothing to help her. Her cell had been confiscated the second day here, and there were no landlines. All computers were similarly locked or hidden away. The maids who came into clean were Croatian and no help. Sansa had begged one for ride into the city or at least to the local police precinct, but the woman just shrugged her off and walked away._

_God, she thought, her parents must be frantic.. No word or communication for the last few days? Sansa was surprised that SWAT wasn’t breaking down the door or that one of her brothers wasn’t doing a driveby. If she didn’t get out soon, she might miss the beginning of her semester at Columbia University. Her degree was important to her, a sign of her independence._

_The thick cream wool sweater covered her arms & hid the bruises that made them look like a harlequin’s costume. It was a comfy cable knit that reminded Sansa of her mother, Catelyn’s warm hugs. The soft blue jeans fitted well without being constricting, hinting at her curves.. Since they were a little loose in the leg, Sansa had slipped thermals on under the jeans and sweater for the extra warmth. The extra padding would help later, if only to cushion her fragile legs. _

_Flopping on the nearby window seat with a slight huff of pain for the sore hip, she could feel the tears starting to gather, making her eyes ache. Dancer legs, she thought with a grimace. Her dreams of being a prima had been axed when she reached thirteen and hit her growth spurt. At 5 ft 11inch, she towered over most men, especially the ones predisposed to wearing tights. Sansa wiped her eyes in haste, not wanting to waste any further emotion on her situation. She wasn’t going to get out unless she did it herself. No more damsel in distress waiting for a knight to save her._

_Thinking back to a movie she saw once, Sansa ran to the commercial kitchen not far away. Rounding the steel and gleaming wood island, she frantically looked around for the necessary tools. Yanking open drawers, Sansa found the heavy silver spoons and butter knives. The Blond Hyena had hid the bigger knives, because he might be psychotic but not stupid. Grabbing one of each, she sprinted around the winding staircase to the front door. Not sure how much time she had left, Sansa tried slipping first the knife, then the spoon in an attempt to jimmy the door open._

_The door jam was flush with the heavy ornate door, a barrier to her freedom just beyond. Obviously the Lannisters were still rolling in the money for the lavishness of Joffrey’s bachelor pad, including the vaults that pass as doors. The mountain landscapes on the wall shook as Sansa kicked and slammed her shoulder in frustration, a bent spoon in her hand. Clearly, there are some things that only work in the movies. The tears finally came now, partly from the pain of her bruises, old and new._

“SANSA! SANSA BABY WAKE UP!”

The rough hands that shook her, surprised Sansa enough to wake her up, cutting off her screams. She could see Sandor’s face hovering above her’s, fear was etched all over his face. Sansa didn’t think, she just reached blindly for Sandor, grabbing him to pull him close.

Sitting back on his knees on the bed, he pulled her into a rough embrace, holding her tight. Sansa sat down on his folded knees to wrap her legs around his waist. It isn’t close enough, she kept thinking as her breath came in gasps with tears closing her throat. Sandor’s arms wrapped around her like bans of steel, not imprisoning her but for protection.

“You had another one.” He whispered in her ear. One arm was still wrapped around her but the other was rubbing circles on her lower back.

“Marg keeps bringing up the wedding. She can’t seem to understand that I don’t want to be in it.” Her breathing was calming down but it was hard to hold back the tears.

“I’ll tell her,” Sandor growled fiercely. ”I won’t stand for you to be in pain because of that Tyrell Twat.”

“Shhh, my love.” Sansa murmured, her mind in chaos, not understanding what she called him.

Sansa felt his body tighten around her, then still. There was a brush of lips just under her ear, his hands rubbed under her t shirt up her back, claiming her body and calming her turbulent memories. It was his touch, so much more than his words that grounded her in the present. His scratchy beard skimmed against the sensitive skin along her jaw, making her shiver as he moved to face her.

Touching his forehead against hers in the dark, still room, he said,” No matter where I am, no matter what I have to do, none shall harm you again. You are mine as I am yours.”  

*************

**Sunday Night… Renly’s Apartment**

Rosa lay sprawled on her belly on Renly’s bed. The guys had run her ragged but she seemed to love every minute of it. Well, every minute that didn’t involve Stannis. Rosa had been subdued for the next two hours as Renly seethed at the balls that man had displayed. War, indeed !

Edric hadn’t know that Stannis was nearby, but he said that his call had gone to voicemail later that afternoon. He had wanted Stannis to meet Gendry properly and had been confused by the silence. Edric knew that Stannis was stubborn, just not to this degree. Renly was sure that Gendry wasn’t missing anything but he did make the effort to talk about his brother in a civil manner, which is more than Stannis would have done.

Gendry was a good man. Renly could tell that right off, but more than that, he had a good heart. Rosa had loved him totally, even taking a nap by his feet. It more than confirmed the idea Renly formulated as he drove back into the city. He would have to send off the email to Penrose tonight, after he called Loras to tell him the news.

As he opened up his email, it immediately pinged that he had new mail. Clicking on his inbox, he realized that there was one from Dickon. At last ! Renly thought excitedly.

 

To: [R.Baratheon@Stormlands.net](mailto:R.Baratheon@Stormlands.net)

From: [D.Tarly@TheReach.com](mailto:D.Tarly@TheReach.com)

_Dear Mr. Baratheon:_

_I know that you have been trying to reach me. I do apologize that until now, it has been quite impossible. An individual your acquaintance is assisting me in disappearing. I do not know if I will return to New York at this time. But I cannot go in good conscience without telling you all I know._

_You are searching for a young woman living in the DC area that has in the last few months bore Robert’s bastard. Her name was Mhaegen and the child’s name was Barra. I say was because they are now dead. I will not go into the details of their death only that they have been cremated._

_Barra was not the only bastard of Robert’s, there are others. I know them because at some point they have all tried to contact him. If I was the only one in that office, everything would be fine. But I wasn’t, Tyrek Lannister worked in that office too. He reported everything to Tywin Lannister and sometimes to Cersei. He knew about the bastards too. Robert had gotten a maid at Casterly Rock pregnant two years ago at Thanksgiving. Tyrek told Tywin who in turn had the maid committed and her twins have disappeared, probably dead._

_Two attempts have been made on my life since just before Robert’s death. I can’t help but feel as though the Lannisters are in some way involved, with both the attempts on my life and Robert’s death. They are ruthless and going after the Targaryans anyway they can._

_Gods help your sir,_

_Dickon Tarly_

Shit fire and save matches, Renly thought. Now the fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Sansa's last nightmare... She has Sandor and she will have his strength in the dark days coming.


	9. I Want It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a man with a one track mind  
> So much to do in one lifetime  
> Not a man for compromise

Fire is such a combustible substance, maybe that was why Stannis loved it so. Throw a little napalm on your enemies and listen to them crackle and pop like rice krispies.   Dragonstone had a few applications in the works for combustible weapons, mostly with a bomb delivery method. Stannis’ personal favorite was the Wildfire bomb. It was based on the myth of Greek fire with impressive results. Hopefully, Edric would finish that project after he graduated.

Stannis had no doubt that Edric Storm would be working for Dragonstone once he finished at the Citadel. With his chemistry degree, the new things Dragonstone would manufacture for the modern military would raise their prestige a hundred percent. Edric was the key to their future along with Melisandre and her Shadows.

He had no real knowledge of her beginnings, Melisandre didn’t really speak of the early years in her Caribbean island home of Asshai. Her official title at Dragonstone was Stannis’ assistant but she was so much more.   The Shadow group, the assassins, were in her exclusive control. Stannis wasn’t entirely sure that she hadn’t been one of them at some point in her life, but he wouldn’t vex Melisandre about questions when he didn’t need the answers.

The Shadow group took their job very seriously, never stopping until their target was dead. It didn’t matter if they had tons of information or none, the results were always the same. And they left no trace, the perfect assassin should not. There had only been a few select times that the group had been used, Melisandre was fond of making sure that all other avenues had been explored before she placed the call and gave them a target.

Stannis sat in a window seat of the Crow’s Nest guesthouse, the roar of the ocean a pleasant distraction. Lester had asked Stannis if he would like to use his guest house during the funeral instead of staying at a hotel. Selyse had demurred, not knowing Lester well, but Melisandre had quietly nugged Stannis into accepting. Now on this bright beautiful day, he stared at a picture of the Shadows’ next target. His brother, Renly. He had hoped, desperately, that Renly would do the right thing and give Storm’s End to him after Robert’s sudden death. When Robert had decided that he didn’t want the trouble of such a large property, Stannis had been waiting for the call saying it was his. All he had received was an email, inviting friends and family to Renly’s housewarming!

It was completely unacceptable, many of the neighbors had agreed. Particularly Lester Morrigan who was secretly angry that Renly wasn’t married to his sister. Stannis had been quick to tell Lester that it was no fault of his beautiful sister, Renly didn’t like women. The idea that Renly was a homosexual had incensed Lester to hilarious degree as though it was catching like a disease. The man had even swore that he had seen Renly engaged in naked romps on the beach, cavorting with other men in the surf.

Stannis didn’t care who cavorted with whom, only that he received his birthright. Tonight, Lester had sent invites to the others of their ilk for a bonfire on the beach and socializing tomorrow night. It was a shame that Selyse had to leave this morning to attend to Shireen who was on her way back to North Carolina. Melisandre would be a fit companion, she knew how to work a crowd. Her long red hair blowing in the evening breeze, its thick strands slimming over her red dress, only the terrible knowledge in her eyes could possibly make them hesitate. But they would be on their knees for her nevertheless, frightened yet aroused.

The smell of creosote and burning flowers permeated the room as Melisandre filled the doorway. Unsure if she came of her own accord or had developed mindreading, Stannis gave her a smile. No words were exchanged as she walked forward, handing a SAT phone.

“Stannis Baratheon.”

“Stannis, Ned Stark.” Stannis could hear the exhaustion in Ned’s voice. He must have been up a while.

Melisandre moved to the opposite side of the room, available if Stannis needed her. Sometimes she would write something down if the conversation had entered an area that Stannis was unfamiliar. Either pulling the information or the corresponding file, so that he had the answers should he require them.

“Ned, how can I assist you?” Stannis wasn’t a friendly man, no point in wasting time.

“I wanted to make you aware of some new developments.”

Stannis gripped the SAT phone tightly. Nothing had been put in motion yet, Renly had left yesterday with the Edric and that lowborn bastard of Roberts.

“Yes?” Stannis prompted. What could it be? He thought.

“I have come into information this weekend that Robert’s children, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommin are not, well, Robert’s.” The hesitation in the other end touched Stannis profoundly, as though telling him was a bad thing.

“Oh, yes. Jon Arryn told me that years ago. I thought it was something to do with Renly.” Melisandre cleared her throat. When Stannis looked to her, she slowly shook her head.

“Jon knew?” The confusion in Ned’s voice was sincere, it was one of his best traits. Ned was an honest man.

“Yes, he knew. There was some business about twins in California, it made him start digging.” Stannis shrugged. It was of no consequence to him now, Robert’s bastards were on their own.

“I see. What about Renly? You thought that was why I called?”

“Yes, I want Storm’s End, Ned. This is between Renly and I. Best not interfere.” Stannis advised sternly.

He got up from the window seat and started to pace. Ned would want the best for both of them but it had gone too far for that now. Ours is the fury after all.

“I thought that was settled by Robert years ago.”

“Not for me.” Stannis gritted. The old anger was coming back. The humiliation of being passed over for Renly.

“I see. Have a good day, Stannis.” The line clicked off, Ned had hung up.

Stannis handed the SAT phone back to Melisandre, wordlessly. Still too agitated to sit, Stannis grabbed a glass ball off the table and began throwing it in the air as he passed. Melisandre took the phone into the other room, cutting the ringer off as she did so.

Coming back into the room, the red dress made no noise to alert him of her intentions. Stannis was still throwing the ball but Melisandre caught it in midair, then placing it back in its spot on the table. Taking his arm, she guided him back to the window seat, pushing him until he sat down again.

Kneeling before him, she pushing him back further and unzipped his pants. His cock was semi interested due to the adrenaline rush of his anger. She took his penis out of his pants, her long red nails scratching him lightly, alluringly. It was a rush to see those sharp nails so close to a delicate part of his body. Slowly, Melisandre started to stroke his cock, milking him, jacking him off.

Stannis’ breathing became deeper as the sensations started to build in his groin. He opened his legs wider, though her rhythm didn’t change. It was the slow steady movement but more, the fiery excitement in her amber eyes as she touched him, the knowledge that for that moment he was in her control.

Stannis gritted his teeth as the cum came boiling out of his balls. Just as he started to erupt, Melisandre, quick as a snake, latched her mouth over the top of his dick. Her wet tongue swirled around and around the head, licking away his creamy load.

Stannis clenched his handed at his sides to keep from touching her. It was a service she performed when he was unduly stressed or angry. It was the same as if she had given him a bottle of water or brought him his lunch. It was a controlled release, nothing more than a natural body function.

Selyse would never think to perform fellatio, not that Stannis had the first idea on how to ask her. Their sex life had been for procreation, only when they were sure she might be fertile. The doctors had recommended IVR in about a year but Stannis had refused. Selyse had lost three children, all boys. He couldn’t go thru that again.

“Do you require anything further, AzorAhai?” Her soft melodic accent was calming to him, even now.

“No thank you, Melisandre. You may go.”

The Shadows need to pay Cortney Penrose a visit as well, Stannis thought as he closed his eyes.

 

********************************** 

Littlefinger@wardenoftheeast.com

_As I understand it, our friend goes to Dragonpit every Thursday to work out in their gym. Sometimes he plays a little racquetball. But I think if you wanted to have a_ conversation _with him, Thursday next week would work better._

Grinningskull@wardenofthewest.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> The title and lyrics are from Queen.
> 
> I own nothing. Just playing around with what I find.


	10. Fun Never Stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Atlantic City doesn't always stay there.....

The last few days had been a flurry of texts, emails, voicemails, even tweets. Just about every type of communications known to man at this time save smoke signals. Sansa was starting to feel a bit harried by the constant barrage of electronic notifications.

Her twenty second birthday was next Monday and Margaery was in full entertainment mode. It had been over a week since the Roberts Funeral and while the Lannisters and Tyrells were in official mourning, Margaery used Sansa’s birthday as an excuse to get out of town and have fun. Sansa’s one stipulation was that there was no talk about the upcoming wedding. Margaery had agreed readily, saying the Lannisters had a big announcement on the horizon that would trump her wedding plans for the moment.

So far, Marg and the cousins refused to say much other than they were going to Atlantic City for the weekend. They had gotten rooms at the Borgata Casino Hotel, connecting suites on an upper floor. Megga had the bright idea of taking the train instead of driving or flying, Elinor had confided that Megga’s parents had put her on a budget because she had gained some weight recently. Sansa was sure that there were clubs involved, either at the hotel or in the area. Mixx or Mur.Mur. Margaery was a lively soul and Sansa knew she was stifling under the mourning requirements.

Sandor had been angry when Sansa told him about Margaery’s idea, but she could see that he was making an effort to keep his opinions to himself. He had begged her to be careful and to call if she needed him. Her mother had been in agreement with Sandor, it seemed to surprise them both, telling Sansa that they could go to Red Door or maybe go to Winterfell for the weekend. Sansa thanked them both as she continued to pack for her girl’s weekend, shooing them both out of her “room”.

The train ride was interesting to say the least, Sansa had an unobstructed view of Alla’s backside as she spent the whole trip flirting shamelessly with two men in the seats behind her. Elinor had recently become engaged to Alyn Ambrose whose father, Arthur was head of pest research for the Tyrells. Elinor was on her phone for the four hour trip, so most of Sansa’s conversation had been with Marg.

The Borgata was a dream that Sansa hoped wouldn’t turn into a nightmare. The car service had been excellent in getting them from the train station to the hotel with all their luggage. Who knew four women could pack so much! There were two suites with queen beds for the four of them. Alla had said laughingly that if someone got lucky, there was going to be some doubling up. Sansa had assumed that Alla had meant herself but anything was possible.

Elinor had appointments for them all at the spa downstairs, hair, manipedi, the complete works. They had arrived in enough time so that they could get checked in, shower off the trip smell then arriving at the spa. After they had been buffed and polished by experts, the girls still in their spa robes had gone back to their rooms for a light dinner sent up by room service. Margaery had been adamant that they eat something, no sense getting tipsy too early!

There was laughter all around as they got ready, Margaery had ripped her stockings, only to decide to go without them. Megga said she just wanted to show off her Brazilian. With a laugh, Alla grabbed them all by the hands, yanking them out of the room, practically skipping in heels to the elevator. They looked like exotic sparkly birds crowded in the elevator, each in jewel colored halter dresses. Megga slipped on her heels as she got out at the lobby level, her braying laugh echoing thru the cavernous space. More than a few people turned to stare at the four of them as they wiggled and giggled their way out of the hotel, most of the lookers were men.

Megga clapped her hands over Sansa’s ears so that Alla could tell the driver where to go. They had a plan alright, Sansa thought. It was fun to just hang out with girls sometimes. Living with her brothers and all the testosterone that goes with it can get a little stifling. Sansa was surprised she got to walk out of the apartment with her luggage, they kept demanding she tell them where she was going.

The car stopped a few streets away from the Borgata if Sansa was any kind of judge of distance. There was loud music and laughing from people on the street filtering thru the open windows. As Sansa emerged from the town car behind the other girls, she was momentarily blinded by all of the rainbow neon down the street. The Boardwalk, Sansa did a mental happy dance. She was on the Boardwalk in Atlantic City !

But she got a real shock once her eyes focused and she could see the name of the venue: Wildlings. On either side of the entrance were large posters of muscly men half dressed in fur. There were two leather clad bouncers at the door taking money from Margaery and stamping the cousins’ hands. Oh no, Sansa thought, a male strip club!

Alla grabbed Sansa’s hand, pulling her forward. This is the birthday girl, she told the doorman who asked for her ID. A stamp on the hand and a nudge on her shoulder pushing her inside, Sansa found herself staring at the posters of gyrating naked men. The cousins looped their arms thru Sansa’s and they tugged her down the hall to the open room.

The stage took up the entire front of the room, with a long bar off the side. Tables with stools parked underneath were spread all around the stage, most were already occupied with screaming women. There were three men on stage in furry boots and loincloths dancing to the hardcore rock, occasionally thrusting their groins at the audience. Tall leather clad waiters with dark hoods served drinks to the ladies, some of whom tucked money into their pants. One waiter turned away, revealing that they were actually wearing leather chaps and studded g strings. The round globes of his butt were red from getting repeated slapped by the women at the table.

Megga found a table to one side with a great view of the dancing men. Margaery signaled a passing waiter who stopped to write down her order. She gave him her patented brilliant smile as she traced a fifty dollar bill down his belly only to stuff it into the front his pants. Sansa could feel heat sliding up her neck and just knew that her face was tomato red. What was Margaery thinking bringing her here!

The drinks arrived with minimum naked exposure, though Megga asked if she could like salt off his butt for her tequila shot. Sansa could see him smile at the question but he still shook his shrouded head. Alla stuck her tongue out but only used it to lick her arm before she grabbed the shaker on the table. Sansa looked at the Limon Margarita that was ordered for her with its pink sea salt rim, oh why not she thought.

Sansa nursed her drink, taking the occasional sip so that Marg was pleased. She laughed all the right moments, screamed along with the rest of the table when four dancers did “It’s Raining Men” routine like in Magic Mike. But after about an hour, Sansa started wishing she hadn’t come. It was Friday night before her birthday and she was in a bar in Atlantic City with her girlfriends only to found that she would rather be with Sandor. Anywhere in the world but just with him.

Looking around the room, Sansa noticed that there were leather clad men along the wall. They watched but only moved when the women really got out of control. Bouncers, Sansa thought, probably necessary considering how many liquored up women had tried grabbing the men. Unlike the waiters, they wore leather pants not just the chaps but they were bare chested too. Sansa got the funniest feeling she knew one of them. He was tall, maybe as tall as Sandor and just as big. He was wearing a black hood too, so his features were completely obscured, though he seemed to be looking in their direction. Considering the ass that Alla was making of herself, it was entirely possible.

Sansa excused herself, saying that she needed to go to the restroom. Margaery and Megga said that they would go too, Elinor would stay and try to control Alla from climbing on stage. As she stood from her chair, Sansa noticed the big tall man say something to the shorter man beside him and walk towards the bar. The shorter man stood back for a minute watching the taller man walk away before he decided to join him.

Margaery stumbled up to the bar, grabbing the shoulder of one of the women on a stool for balance. The lady gave her a steadying hand before yelling at the men on stage. Marg whistled at the bartender who gave her a smile before he joined her. She grabbed the leather vest with a smile before she whispered something in his ear. With a laugh in her face, he pointed along the wall not far where they had entered. Marg stuffed what looked like a twenty into his vest before she plopped back on her heels.

“Come on girls!” Marg wrapped her hand around Sansa’s waist before she steered Sansa towards the door.

Gods, how much had she had, Sansa thought as Margaery wiggled and hung off Sansa’s left side. As they passed a group of yelling women, Sansa stumbled along with Marg. A strong arm shot out and caught her as she started to fall, steading her and Margaery together. Sansa looked up to say thank you to her savior when she realized that she was mashed against a very strong chest. I know this chest, she thought with surprise. The sparseness of hair on the pecs, the twin scars along the right shoulder. If she took off his pants there would be a long jagged scar down one thigh. Her stunned blue eyes met his laughing gray one, though they were enhanced by the hood.

Sandor !

“Come on!” Margaery yelled, falling on Megga.” I gots to pee!”

Sansa was in shock! What was Sandor doing here? In a strip club?! Sansa warbled behind Marg and Megga trying to catch up. How did he know they would be here? As they approached the door to the ladies room, Sansa looked over her shoulder to the bar. The man she thought was Sandor was talking to the bartender and the short man that had stood beside him at the back wall of the club.

Megga managed to get Margaery into the door as Sansa reached them. What she thought was the door to the ladies was the door to a long hallway. The walls were painted fire engine red with the ceiling in black and grey. Steel sconces with bare bulbs illuminated the immediate area but left lots of shadows. There were six black curtained alcoves across from the light fixtures. The curtains moved with the A/C currents that dumped from the overhead returns. The stage music was being played in the always as well, the grinding guitar riff bouncing down the hall. At the end of the corridor was a neon sign flashing the words, “Ladies Lounge”.

Marg and Megga were already heading to the Ladies Lounge door when Sansa thought she heard a woman from behind the curtain as she passed. The curtain shook a little in the center, then went still. She stopped, wondering if she should knock on the wall to see if the woman was ok.

“Oh yeah, baby, dig in my cunt, HARDER !!” Sansa jumped backward against the all as a low masculine groan sounded from the alcove followed by a feminine screech.

OH MY GOD, Sansa thought, there is a woman having sex in there ! Sansa hurried to catch up with the others, closing the lounge door behind her. It was a typical ladies restroom, obviously if a womansneed to sit down, there six opportunities just outside. Since there were ladies present chatting, Sansa didn’t tell Megga of what she had heard. Margaery was already tipsy after about four double shots of Patron, she would get rowdy and think the whole thing was hilarious.

As Sansa emerged from her turn in the stall, she saw Megga walking out of the room already, helping Marg with a giggle. Sansa shook her head in disgust, waving her hands under the faucet so she could wash her hands. She knew that these places existed, she had never thought to go there.

Using a paper towel, Sansa opened the lounge door and started back to the club. The hall was clear of people, though the curtains occasionally jerked, indicating that the alcove was occupied. As she passed the first curtain, a hand shot out, grabbing her arm and jerking her inside. Sansa felt herself fall on a person in leather, its smooth slickness rubbing against her imprisoned arm. Before she could scream, another hand wrapped around her mouth, effectively muffling her.

She wrenched back with her meager strength, her every intention was going for a hit to this guys family jewels when she saw his face. Sandor sat on the bench with a wide grin on his face stretching the scars, the hood pushed back to his hairline. He let go of her arm and mouth, sitting up a little further so he could pull her into his lap.

“What are you doing here?” Sansa hissed.” You scared the crap out of me!”

“A surprise. The club is owned by a friend of Jon’s and she is the one who let us work here for the night. This is the only male club on the broadwalk. The Tyrell Twat is predictable. ” Sandor arranged Sansa in his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. The leather felt cool on her thighs as she wore no hose, but the position hiked up her dress.

“What do you mean, we? Who else came?” Sansa was suspicious as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ”Where did you get these pants?”

“Chirp, chirp, chirp.. little bird.” Sandor said as he pulled her against him for a kiss. ”Jon and Theon are around somewhere.”

Any further questions were chased from mind as Sandor kissed her. It was always like this, the feel of firm lips on hers, the wet slide of his tongue. His hands stroked her back down to ass, gripping her rump firmly. The surprise of him being here, the sight of him in those leather pants and the hood, his knowledgeable touch, all of it combined to ignite an inferno of desire that liquefied her lady parts.

Sansa took control of the kiss, pushing her tongue against his. She raised up a little so that she could pull her dress up to her waist. Blame it on the alcohol, but she wanted him, right here in this dirty alcove, where people had probably been fucking all day. For once, the good girl in Sansa wanted to be really really bad.

Sandor seemed taken aback by her sudden ardor, almost pushing her from him. But when he realized that she was grinding against his straining cock, dry humping basically, he twisted his mouth from hers.

As he licked at her cleavage, he gasped,” What do you want baby?”

“You! Right here, I am going to die if you don’t fuck me!” She was too excited to stop, the need for him was driving her crazy. She could feel him humming against her skin as he licked and nibbled up her neck.

Taking matters into her own hands, Sansa reached down began unzipping his fly. Before he could stop her, she grasped his cock, pulling it free from his pants. With a curse, Sandor grabbed a condom from a niche in the wall only to knock a few out onto the floor. Sansa didn’t stop to wonder why there was a supply, only mentally registering the sight as she stroked his large dick. Sandor brushed away her hands as he rolled the condom down his length. Before he was even done, Sansa pushed the head inside her quivering pussy and sat down, trapping his hand between them.

“Oh yes, baby!” She moaned.” Please bring these pants home with you!”

Her pace was furious as she rode his cock like she was in the homestretch of the Belmont Stakes. She was so drenched in her excitement that there were wet slapping sounds mixing with the rough beat of the music outside. Sansa threw her head back gasping his name as she dug into his hood covered head with her nails. Vaguely, she realized that he was murmuring her name over and over against her skin, his big arms wrapped around her tightly.

Her orgasm slammed into like an avalanche, the pleasure so acute it was almost painful. As she gasped his name once more, his arms tighten about her, their strength stealing her breath. She could feel his cock twitch inside her and his hips gave a little spasm. They sat for a minute, locked in a tight embrace.

“You have a kinky side.” He told her.

“And you like it.” She answered.

They made short work of cleaning up. Under the bench, Sandor pulled out a trashcan and baby wipes. When Sansa looked at him in confusion, he said “bartender.” She nodded at him, quickly wiping down her legs. Sandor tried to pinch the inside of her thigh, but Sansa knocked his hand away.

Pulling his hood down with a smile, Sansa grabbed his hand to walk out of the alcove. She wanted more time with him but the girls would be wondering where she was by now. Sansa really didn’t want to explain this to them. They would be annoyed that her boyfriend had showed up on girls night.

As they walked down the hall, Sansa realized that the curtain was open at the end alcove. A woman in a red dress was kneeling on the bench inside facing the wall. The shorter man that had been with Sandor outside in the club was standing behind her, fucking her hard doggie style. Both seemed so caught up in the act, they had not closed the screen or realized that they had an audience.

Sandor pushed Sansa to get her moving, since her feet had felt glued to the floor. She had never thought of herself as a voyeur, she had no interest in watching others in the sexual act. But what really floored her the look on the woman’s face as Sansa passed by. The woman looked close to her orgasm, thrusting her hips back against her lover, grunting loudly.

It was Margaery Tyrell.


	11. There goes a fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned plays Renly a visit

Mrs Hornwood stood on the other side of the desk, staring at him silently. Renly felt the need to fidget like he did when he was in elementary school, especially when a teacher thought he was up to something. Those days had long past him now, but a woman in the twilight of her life possessing a thousand yard stare could still make him squirm. The sharp black suits she wore didn’t help.

Mrs. Hornwood had been his assistant for the last three years with mixed interpretations. While Renly could say he wished that it made been more fun, the era had been disgustingly organized. He couldn’t even bring himself to call her by her first name, Donella. It was always Mrs. Hornwood.

Just now, she had brought him the papers that Renly had asked Cortney Penrose to excecute, placing them on his desk as soon as they had arrived via messenger. He knew that he would need to have them witnessed when he signed him, Mrs Hornwood being of an unimpeachable moral character was a perfect candidate.

As he finished the last page, he looked up to her and nodded.” I will need another witness, maybe one of the officers on the floor?”

With a nod, she left the room quickly to return to her desk as fast as her calf length skirts would allow. Renly had no doubt that there was a spreadsheet for officers in the building and a number on the side of each name for where they ranked on Mrs. Hornwood’s list of effectiveness. She probably had a spreadsheet for how often Renly had bowel movements at work.

Flipping the pages back, he stared at the front page. LAST WILL AND TESTIMENT OF RENLY STEFFON BARATHEON. It was a precaution, nothing more. Renly had no intention of dying anytime soon, but gods knew what Stannis was going to do. Selyse had gone back to North Carolina a week ago, Stannis and Melisandre had followed sometime during the week if the grapevine was correct. He and Stannis had not spoken before he left either, not even a text. Lester Morrigan had a party for Stannis the Monday after Robert’s funeral, though the guys and Renly hadn’t gone nor had they been invited.

Edric had called last night saying that he was trying to get caught up on the classes and assignments that he had missed. He had left that Sunday with Gendry, spending the night with him and leaving out of Newark airport. Once he graduated, he had decided to do some graduate work at Columbia, having already been accepted there. He had gone so far as to get a part time job lined up with a local charter school as an onsite tutor and Chemistry assistant. Edric and Gendry had kicked around the idea of getting a place as roommates but Renly had not be privy to the end result.

Renly knew that these last few days were the calm before the storm, the last deep breath before the plunge. There would be anger, hostility on both sides of this Baratheon conflict. Renly just hoped that when the smoke cleared, he might be able to salvage some kind of relationship with his brother. Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum, if you want peace, prepare for war.

Renly looked up as Mrs. Hornwood cleared her throat, somehow she had snuck by his radar once again. He could now add silent and deadly to her list of attributes of frighteningly efficient qualities of a ADA’s assistant.

“The Police Commissioner Stark is in the building, heading to the elevator as of 3 minutes ago. I can think of no better witness.” A hushed reverence had entered her voice as she spoke his name, Renly could see the usual taciturn expression ease on her face. Renly wasn’t sure what was scarier, that she knew that Ned Stark was in the elevator or that just saying his name made her human, less borg-like.

“I wonder why he is here.”

“I have no idea, Renly.” She said with a faraway look.

“What ! There is something happening in this building that you do not know?” Renly joked with her, hoping for a wider fissure in the façade. He got the thousand yard stare instead and a sniff as she turned to walk back to her desk.

Feeling a bit happy although he knew she would make him pay later in some petty way. There would be dill pickle in with his sandwich later today or deli would send him Lox with cream cheese by mistake. Again. Or worse she would be shove livermush in his face before he was properly caffeinated, asking if he wanted some. She was a culinary Torquemada and somehow in three years, she had figured out his triggers.

“Police Commissioner Stark!” Renly heard Mrs. Hornwood squeaked from her post outside his door. Good gods who would have thought she was capable of such a high note, Renly thought as he stood up to see .

Ned Stark was standing by her desk with his entourage behind him, speaking with Mrs. Hornwood in low tones. He wore a dark grey suit today that looked tailored and yet understated. Mrs. Hornwood was nodding quite energetically to whatever Ned was saying but didn’t interrupt him. There was so way he was getting a bad lunch today, Renly thought with a smile. Ned looked up at Renly for a moment but finished what he was saying to Mrs. Hornwood. With a touch to her arm, he moved away to enter Renly’s office.

“Renly.” Ned said, extending his hand. Renly remembered him from the funeral, so somber and detached.

“Ned, how is your day going?”

“Its been better.”Renly took his hand, giving it the prerequisite squeeze and shake. Ned Stark was tired, the dark circles under his eyes looked like he had been punched.

“Have a seat.” Renly indicated to the chairs in front of the desk. ”Jory?”

Jory shook his head, taking a stance behind Ned as he sat in the chair. As Jory Cassel moved out of the way, Renly noticed a very tall blonde woman walk inside the office along with Sandor Clegane. They both took position to Renly’s left with Clegane closest to the door. The woman was in a black suit that looked more a dressed up SWAT uniform than anything else. Clegane wore a SWAT uniform without his tactical gear, two .45s on his hip. He had a grimly sour expression on his face, obviously dating the boss’ daughter was not a perk for him.

“So..What do I owe the honor, sir?” Renly said with a professional smile. He could see Mrs. Hornwood hovering outside the door, with a pursed look to her lips.

“I think for the next few weeks, I want you to have some protection. Officer Brienne Tarth will be with you on a limited basis.” Ned indicated the Amazon to his right.” After hours, weekends and so forth.”

Renly was confused and he knew that it showed on his face. “Protection?”

Ned heaved a sigh before he steepled his fingers.” Yes, I spoke with Stannis and I know that you two are having a conflict. I think that this will make him think twice before he does something rash.”

Renly shook his head.” But I don’t know I need…”

“There is enough security here that I am not concerned with a breach. But once you leave, you are vulnerable.” Ned continued as he reached inside his jacket pocket.

“Ned, I think that we are looking at this all wrong. Stannis is bold but not stupid, I don’t think that anything will happen to me.”

Mrs. Hornwood walked inside the room with Rosa’s leash with the intent of getting her out of the building, while Ned was here. Rosa was not having it, flattening her ears at the woman in disapproval. Rosa wasn’t mean but she went when she wanted too. Ned held up a business card to Mrs. Hornwood who took from him with a smile. The smile ran off her face when she saw the name.

“Will Clegane be working with me too?” Renly said with a lopsided smile, the idea of needling the big man had some appeal.

Clegane looked to Renly then Ned but didn’t say a word. Ned looked over his shoulder at the big man in the corner before he stated.” No, he will not. You still use Cortney Penrose as your family attorney?”

“Yes. He has served the family since my dad was alive.” Renly told him as he took a seat in his chair.” I need to call him in a bit, now that you mention it.”

“Why, my I ask?” Ned said as he looked at his fingers. It was odd to be asked that.

“I updated my will with some changes. Cortney sent it over this morning.”

“Cortney Penrose was found dead in a men’s dressing room at Bergdorff’s about an hour ago, his throat cut.” Ned said with regret. ”I’m sorry, Renly.”

Renly felt like his midsection had liquefied and his world was spinning off its axis. ”You think it was Stannis?”

“I don’t know but I don’t like it. I gave Donella the card of my family’s attorney. Rodrik Cassel. He is Jory’s older brother and he is waiting for your call.”

Looking at Jory, Renly said slowly.” I know Rodrik. He’s a bulldog.”

With a huffing laugh, Ned told him. ”He is at that.”

Ned shook the blonde woman’s hand before he started to leave. Renly stopped him.

“Ned, I need a favor please.” Renly said as he still stared at the desktop.

“Anything.” Ned turned to look at him, the weight of the world sitting on his shoulders once again.

“I need for you to witness me signing my new will. I plan to give Storm’s End to Edric, Mya and another boy of Robert’s. His name is Gendry Waters. If something should happen to me, that is.”

Renly reached behind him, taking down a picture that he had just put on the shelf this morning. It was a photo of Edric and Gendry with Rosa in his lap at Storm’s End the late afternoon light. Renly knew that he would never be a professional photographer but he knew a good picture when he saw one. He wanted to keep that memory where he could see it each day. Renly handed the picture to Ned.

“I appreciate all you have done for me, Ned. If Stannis killed Penrose, it might not be safe for you to be involved.”

Handing the frame back to Renly, he asked. ”I’m can hold my own with Stannis. Why those kids? Why not Joffrey, or one of the others.?”

Not sure what Ned knew about those children and the circumstances of their birth, Renly said simply. ”No.”

“I would be honored.” Ned said as he grabbed a pen.

************************************************* 

 

From: R.Baratheon@Stormslands.net

To: Mya.Stone@wardenoftheeast.com

 

_I miss your face, I just want you to know that. It has been too long, plus I think that you need a vacation. Lysa Arryn can do without you for a week or two or ten. Although, she might be off her meds since Petyr is still here, no one knows why the little turd is still floating around in Staten Island._

_Robert has another son, Gendry. He is about Edric’s age and gods, Mya, do they ever look alike. I have taken to calling them the Baratheon Boys, lol. The two of them have hit it off quite well. But I think it would do him good to know his sister too.   Edric mentioned you too this week._

_Things are changing and I don’t think for the better. I want to make sure you are safe and happy, darling girl. There is another email coming for an open plane ticket to New York City. Use it when you can._

Renly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.. I own none of this, just playing around with the characters to see what happens :o)


	12. You Wanna Kiss the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabby chapter in an attempt to calm the idiot idea puppies lol

Being with Clegane today had been an eye opener. Being in the tight confines of an elevator as well as his official SUV transport was not on his top 10 things Ned wished he could do today. But he knew that he needed this time with him, although taking Sandor off his shift to do it was an unfair advantage.

Clegane was pissed, the anger was like a heat haze radiating off him. Jory kept looking at him as if waiting for spontaneous combustion to happen. Ned had read his file and his military records, thought he had a good grasp of Clegane’s personality. He wasn’t worried as they climbed into the SUV waiting at the curb of Hogan Place, blue LEDs flashing. Sandor held the door for him before climbing into the front passenger seat. Hullan was behind the wheel today, he was an expert on avoiding traffic.

“Spit it out, Clegane.” Ned told him once the vehicle was in motion.

“Sir, with respect. I think I should be with Renly. Brienne is trustworthy, yes. But I am better at hand to hand than her.” Sandor said with gritted teeth.

“I agree. You are better and you both test out on marksmanship. But she has an advantage in this situation.” Ned told him as he took his tablet from the compartment, and started reading the files.

“Sir?” Sandor asked, turning around in the seat, only to earn a hiss from Jory in the back seat.

“She has no family.” Ned told him as he read the report on the tablet’s screen.

Silence filled the SUV’s confines, nobody spoke. New York’s street noise was blocked by the vehicles armor plating. Ned looked Sandor in the face now, but Sandor still looked confused.

“Ok. Let’s say you are on point with Renly. Let’s say Stannis finds out that you are seeing Sansa. Suppose you get a call from Sansa one night, only it’s Stannis on her phone, saying give up Renly or she dies?” Even as he said that words, Ned felt that cold deep fear inside. Looking at Sandor, the same fear shone bright in his eyes.

“I know Stannis, Sandor. I know how this game will play out, Stannis has been harboring a lot of anger from years of slights.” Closing his eyes for a minute, Ned took a deep breath before he continued. ”Forgive me if I want to keep my family out of this just a little longer. I don’t want you to have to make the choice between your honor or the woman you love.”

 **************************************

Renly in the chair with his head back against the cushiony ergonomic neck rests. He had bought this chair with his own money for just this reason. Staring at the ceiling never offered any startling insight into a case or situation, but the blank white expanse sometimes could help him focus. Renly desperately needed focus right now.

Cortney Penrose dead?

His mind was working around the shock of the situation. Mrs. Hornwood had taken Renly’s will away, immediately calling Rodrik Cassel to help in this situation. If it was Stannis who did it and not some old pissed off client, Renly wasn’t taking this situation with him seriously enough. Looking at the tall woman in black just outside the door, Renly realized that others were taking it seriously, much to his gratitude.

Needing to breathe for a bit, Renly grabbed up Rosa’s leash and stood, pushing back his hair. Rosa’s nails clicked on the tile as she trotted from her bed to investigate what he was doing. With a smile, Renly clicked her leash to the notch on her collar, flicking it’s six foot length in a circle. The motion always tickled the little dog immensely, making her dance in a circle too.

With Rosa in tow, Renly stepped past his office to Mrs. Hornwood’s desk. His bodyguard stepped towards Renly as he did so, she was a head taller than him. With her solid bulldog jaw and heavy brow, there were no beauty pageants in her future. But she had the most magnificent blue eyes, so clear they looked like tide pools. Her coloring was no help, though she had a pale blemish free complexion. It was the blonde spiky masculine haircut that was the topper, the whole look made you question her sexual preference.

“I am taking Rosa to Aegon Park if you would like to join us.” Renly told the woman.” I need to clear my head.”

Mrs. Hornwood sniffed in his direction but said nothing as he made his way out of the office. The woman followed him quietly, her shoes barely making a sound on the tile. There was no conversation in the elevator either, no one word. There were other people in the car with them but she never made a sound, only bodily pushing him into a corner with her in front. Rosa had sat at his feet looking way up at the woman, but never barked once.

His bodyguard continued to walk about a step behind on his right side, looking at everything without seeming to gawk. People that they encountered gave them a wide berth, either due to her size or the pinched expression on Renly’s face. Though they made it to the park without incident, Renly almost wished there had been a mugging. Anything to take his mind somewhere else.

Aegon Park was lovely, built around the turn of the century, it was just a block over from the office. Named after the country’s founder, it had the distinction of being a meeting area for gangs until a local work release program started fixing it as a playground. Renly loved irony, if he didn’t, he would have gone mad years ago. Growing up with Stannis and Robert had been terribly ironic.

Once they reached the park, he turned to female cop.” Since you will be with me for a while, I think it would be prudent to use first names. I have never been the formal one in the family. So, It’s Bria?”

“Brienne.” She said with a smile. It was a pretty smile, easing the harshness of her face.

“Brienne, it is my pleasure to introduce, Rosa, my constant companion. Rosa, I would like for you..”

“Constant companion? I thought another held that title.” A tall blond man ambled towards them in a tailor made suit, completely out of place in the park crowd.

Brienne moved to the side to have a clearer field to engage, but Renly didn’t bother to retort. The Stag has nothing to say to the Lion. Or the Lion’s cub in this case.

“Brienne, this is Jaime Lannister. “ Renly made a gesture to the man standing before them.” I am sure you have heard of his father, Tywin.”

Brienne nodded her head to the man but didn’t move away. She eyed him the way a mongoose watches a sleeping cobra, moving her body to his as if in concert. If Renly had any doubts about a woman’s capabilities as a bodyguard or a cop, Brienne blew them out of the water. She was scarily noble as she got in Jaime’s way as he approached Renly.

“My gods, you are a tall wench. I can almost look you in the eye.” Jaime said as he looked her up and down.

Renly didn’t want there to be a fight. Jaime had a sharp tongue and even quicker fists, earned from being the Lion’s cub and the imp’s brother. Tyrion was his intellectual superior though he was literally half the man. Jamie had ten years in the military, four of them at West Point when Rhaegar Targaryen was there though he was an upperclassman. He had a brilliant mind for strategy, some of the later wars had used his ideas to great success. Now he worked for Lannister Holdings, a mogul in training.

“You prefer shorter women, don’t you, Jaime? How tall is your sister by the way?” Renly snarked, not letting a jab pass him by.

“My sister is in mourning, as you know. I doubt she will look to marrying another Baratheon after Robert. Plus, she isn’t your type, eh Renly?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Jaime was back to staring at Brienne was an odd thoughtful expression.

“But Cersei is your type, isn’t she?” Failing to get Jaime’s attention, Renly reached for the big guns.” There is a word for that kind of relationship. Incest, I think is correct.”

The word, _incest_ , drew Brienne’s and Jaime’s attentions, horror from Brienne and fear from Jaime though he covered it quickly. Brienne straightened to her full height, moving towards Renly, clearing seeing a fight coming. For his part, Jaime put his hands in his suit pants pockets, trying and failing to look relaxed. With a lopsided grin, he shook his head, taking a step back.

“Oh my, I do hope that doesn’t get out. Slander in a honorable family is such an ugly thing. Joffrey has aspirations and the Lannisters will make sure they come to pass.” Looking at Brienne once more, Jaime continued.” Congress always needs new blood.”

“He is a functioning psychotic and proof of why brothers and sisters shouldn’t have children.” Renly started.” The Lannisters will need a high ranking politician in office to keep legislation off your backs. But Joffrey will destroy your family, Jaime. Surely, you can see that.” Someone needed to see that Joffrey was a loaded gun with no safety.

“I know Joff is a smart kid and he will do well in office. Since you have guessed, I will tell you. Joff is going to run for Robert’s vacant seat.” Jaime gave him a wave, moving around Renly and Brienne.” Oh, another thing. You have got to be the ugliest woman I have ever seen, Brienne.”

“Good day, Lannister.” Brienne told him with a bored expression. She made no move to shoot Jaime, though Renly wouldn’t have cared if she had.

“Joff is going to have competition, Jaime. Tell Tywin that.” Renly and Rosa with Brienne following behind continued into the park.

 ****************************

The Stark House later that night

Ned lay on the king sized bed, face down on his stomach hugging a thick down pillow. Cat preferred simple, uncomplicated colors in the bedroom, while most of the house was painted in chic colors of yellow, grey and while in various geometric designs. The bedroom had the same theme, dark grey carpets over the hardwoods, heather grey puffed linen comforter with only a hint of yellow in throw pillows for the bed and the grey slipper chairs. Cat had forbidden the stripper pole or the sexy swing, waiving off his arguments that it was great exercise.

Tonight, she sat at her vanity, brushing out her long red hair. He could remember other times when he had watched her do the same. Of course, those times had usually ending with him tossing her brush out of the way and then well, tossing Cat on the bed with him scrambling behind her. Thinking back on those times made him smile.

“I see that smile, Eddard Stark.” Cat said as she looked at him in the mirror.” If you are going to wear that smile in my bed, you are entirely overdressed.”

Ned looked over his shoulder at his cotton green boxers, then back to his wife who continued to brush her hair.” I could say the same, Catelyn Tully Stark.”

Placing her brush to the side, Catelyn turned on the bench seat, arranging her strappy black nightgown so that it covered her legs. Gods, Ned thought, she is still a gorgeous woman. Her long dark red hair had lightened in recent years due to the grey stands that make her scream at the bathroom mirror. The fun parts were still firm, thanks to chasing after their kids both at home and at the church.

With a sigh, Ned started the conversation that he had been dreading since he got home.” I pulled Clegane from duty today. He rode with me to take care of some business.”

Cat sat unmoving, staring at Ned with those cold blue eyes. ”And?”

Refusing to flinch under her heavy regard.” He is a good guy. I still don’t understand why Sansa is with him but I can see that he loves her, Cat. That is all that we have ever wanted.”

“Yes, but what was so wrong Loras or his brother, Willas? I met a very nice man named Harold at the funeral. He comes from Lysa’s area. She shook his hand when I introduced them, then ran off with that Clegane.” Reaching back to the vanity, she grabbed her hair brush, yanking it thru her long hair.

“Cat..” Ned put his head down on the pillow and sighed again. This argument was getting old. Again.

“Don’t cat me. She is better than him and I want her to have it!” Cat was beginning to snarl her words. Ned could see there would be no sex tonight.

“My parents wanted Lyanna to have Robert. Look how that turned out.” Ned said as he rubbed his face into the pillow, not wanting to see how that verbal barb landed.

“Yes, she ran off with Rhaegar. I have never understood Robert’s unnatural fascination with Jon. Is it because he is Lyanna’s son?” She had a confused look on her face, the vicious strokes in her hair had slowed.

Seizing the opportunity to change the subject, Ned replied.” Robert thought Jon was his child. Apparently, Lyanna was sleeping with Robert and Rhaegar at the same time.”

Cat drew up her lips and gave an indigent sniff.” Well, she made some imprudent choices. How Robert could miss that Targaryen chin and nose is just beyond me.”

Laying the brush aside once again, Cat walked over to climb into bed with him. He could feel her run her hand thru his hair to scratch the nap of his neck, giving him a shiver. She knee walked down the bed to fall unceremoniously on the pillows at the head. Ned rolled over to look at his wife. Her long hair fanned across the pillows, a fiery halo cupping her face.

“You are not getting out of the subject, Neddy.” She said as she closed her eyes. “Can’t you send him to the coast or something? Just get him away from our little girl.”

“Did you get see what he bought her for her birthday?” Ned asked as he sat up on the bed so that he could talk to her.

“Yes.” She gritted with clenched teeth.

“The handkerchiefs were lovely. The ones with birds and hounds were so pretty.” Ned told her as she laid an arm over her eyes. ”She isn’t our little girl, dearest. She is a grown woman now.”

Ned wasn’t fast enough to duck the thick pillow that went sailing at his head. All he could do was bat it away with surprise that showed clearly on his face.

“Enjoy the sofa tonight.” Cat said as she turned over to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I own nothing but just play with the characters to see where they go


	13. Live and Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations, tears & sadness

“I can’t believe that you are acting like this ! I love you, damnit! “

Renly heard the call drop on the other end as he took the Bluetooth out of his ear. Tears that he had not known were there made their escape, running freely down his face. The utter despair of the moment tightened around him, stealing his breath for a moment. Putting the device into his jeans pocket, Renly stared blindly at the wall, unable to process what had just happened.

A gentle cough echoed thru the space, reminding him that he wasn’t alone. Brienne. Renly had taken today off from work, mostly staying in the apartment being unsure of what to do next. Brienne had slept in his spare bedroom once he had helped her get settled. They had agreed to a rotating shift so that she would get the sleep she needed as well as fulfilling Ned’s request.  

Renly had taken a day to call his lover with the new developments. Loras had a family dinner with Margaery and Joffrey since she had come back from Sansa’s birthday weekend in Atlantic City. He had told Loras then that he had been assigned a bodyguard and why. Renly had tried to explain Ned’s fears without going into too much detail, knowing it would do nothing but set Loras off in a rage. He also had mentioned Penrose’s death which in hindsight had been a grievous mistake if the shouting on the other end of the phone was any clue.

“She will understand, if she loves you. She will come around, knowing that you are just trying to protect her.” Renly looked at her as she spoke, at her very earnest expression.

She thinks I was talking to a girlfriend or a lover, Renly realized with shame. Brienne, he was coming to realize, was a very good, yet very simple person. She lived in a world where everything was black or white, no gray whatsoever. Most cops had that mentality, they either died with their unwavering faith or became jaded in later years. Standing in his living room, Brienne projected a calm feeling that appeared unnatural considering where she was right now.

“Have a seat, Brienne.” Renly said as flopped down on the floor. Rosa immediately came to him, walking into his folded legs.

“How long have you two been together?” She asked delicately as she perched on a barstool by the counter.

Rubbing Rosa’s head absently, Renly replied.” Two years.”

That was apparently the last thing Brienne had expected since her eyebows shot under her wispy blonde bangs. She shifted a bit on the stool, obviously trying to figure out what to say. For in the last three years, Renly had not been on the social scene with a woman, not interested anymore in the charade. He and Loras had been discreet but it seems as though people were putting it together, and not just by the Lannisters.

“I have heard of people who can look at another and fall hopelessly, totally in love. Live with that person the rest of their lives and never want another.” Renly stared at the wall as he spoke, still stroking Rosa’s head in an absent way.

“Yes. Love is possible in all forms. Some take time, others happen with a lightning bolt.” Brienne said quietly behind him.

Maybe it was an awkward for her, this kind of discussion with a man she had never met until that afternoon. But Renly desperately needed someone to talk too. Brienne wouldn’t have been the first choice, right now she was the choice available.

“Brienne. I’m gay.” Renly told her as he got up from the floor to look at her fully. He wanted to see her face when he said the words.

“Since you are going to be here, protecting me and have witnessed my mini drama. You should know.” Renly told her as he took a seat on the couch, Rosa still in his arms.

 

Brienne seemed to be pondering what he said but not in a way that signaled that she was upset or offended by his sexual preference. I have made a mistake, Renly thought, she is taking too long to answer. This was different than someone he knew finding out or family walking in uninvited. This was a total stranger which made it both better and worse. Brienne was an inadvertent guinea pig to the public reaction when Renly decided to come out of the closet.

“The person you were on the phone with was your gay lover?” Brienne shoved off the stool and took a chair beside him.

“Yes.” Renly nodded to her with a slight smile.” He’s usually so wonderful.”

“I’m sure he is. He seems to really care for you, hence the screaming.” Brienne said with a smile.” So two years?”

“Yes. Jaime Lannister made comments today, I didn’t know if you had figured it out.” Coming out of the closet to Brienne had been easy, but he hated how nasty and self righteous Jaime had been. The man humped his own sister and knocked her up, who the hell gave him the right.

“Was what you said about him true? That he slept with his sister?” Brienne asked with a great deal of trepidation.

“Yes. Robert even said the day he died that he didn’t believe those kids were his. A few people have guessed but I have sent a few emails today. Others will be talking by tomorrow.” Renly said grimly. ”Juicy gossip is worth its weight in gold.”

“Joffrey, I have seen. But not the others.” She said staring at the coffee table. Brienne started to say more but Renly cut her off.

“The others are not like him. They are sweet and kind kids. It is the hard part of this. The Lannisters are not going to let this go, once it is out.”

Renly got off the couch to start dinner. He figured that if he had a houseguest even if she was keeping him alive, he could at least feed her. He started out with some roasted garlic and olive oil, frying it in a large pan, then added some onions while he chopped some squash and zucchini. Brienne sat in the living room checking her messages as he worked. It was fun cooking for someone, Renly had always enjoyed doing this for Loras.

He cut out the inside of a ciabatta loaf then lined it with mozzarella. After draining the veggies, he folded them in on the mozzarella then put the whole thing in the oven. Rosa had clicked into the kitchen at one point to check on him but sniffed at the squash he had tried to give her with distain before leaving again.

Brienne had moved into the hallway with a good view of the door as he cleaned the kitchen. They were still talking about Stannis when he heard the tumblers shake on the entryway door. Brienne was faster than he, drawing her weapon before she advanced into the living room. Renly moved towards the hall so that he could see what was happening.

“Freeze!” Brienne screamed from the living room, her voice reverberated down the corridor.

“Hey, Hey! I just want to see Renly ! Calm down, Wonder Woman!” Rosa had started barking loudly during the exchange.

Renly sprinted down the hall, hoping Brienne didn’t have an itchy trigger finger. “Wait.” He screamed at her.

Loras stood in the living room with his arms raise towards the ceiling, a petulant expression on his face. Rosa danced around and around him, her happy barks were loud at seeing her other daddy. But Brienne was on one knee, with her glock aimed at him. When Loras saw him running in the room, a smile light up his beautiful face and he gave a finger wave.

“What are you doing here? You hung up on me.” Renly said quietly, looking at Loras’ face.

“I can’t, I can’t not be here with you. There is no way I am going to let you do this without me.” The emotion filled words stumbled out of Loras, as Brienne lowered her gun. Discreetly, she walked outside the apartment, closing the door.

“Renly, please don’t ask me to wait on the fringe. I don’t want to be without you, even for a minute.” Loras’ walked towards him, giving him the opportunity of rejection.

Taking Loras into his arms, Renly told him.” No, I am tired of living without you too.”

 *"**********************

Dragonpit Gym that evening.

Ned, Jon and Robb were just about finished with their workout. Ned had played two games of Racquetball with Howland Reed, getting beat both times. He laughed it off saying that Crannogmen are small but had tremendous endurance. Howland had laughed in turn but didn’t comment further. His kids Meera and Jojen often lamented their short genes.

Toweling the sweat off his face, Ned was grinning at his friend as they walked out of the court. He had such a good day. Howland was in town for a few days for a days with meetings with local specialty shops for the frogs, snails and other bog animals that rich people wanted to eat. He had made a very lucrative business out what would have turned the normal person’s stomach. Howland had a wonderful process for freezing things that didn’t detract from their unique flavor.

Howland had said he wanted to take a swim before he headed out to the hotel, he was Ned’s guest at the gym so he wanted to make sure. While he changed into his swim trucks, Ned stopped by the weight room where Jon and Robb still worked out. Standing in the doorway, he continued to dry himself as he watched the guys.

Robb had his height from Ned though he had the Tully coloring of auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He had listened to his parents by getting a degree in criminology before he went to the police academy. Now, at twenty seven, he was making noises about a girl he had been seeing, maybe bringing her to Brooklyn Heights this weekend so that he and Catelyn could meet her. Hard to believe, Ned thought, my oldest boy is getting serious with someone.

Jon was on the bench press with Robb spotting him. Jon was with his black hair and gray eyes had the stark coloring instead of that strange white Targaryen hair. Jon had blended in with the family as a kid, especially after Arya was born.   He had been a good kid that had turned into a great man. Catelyn tolerated him some times but barely. But that still didn’t shave off the dread that he had when he had opened his email that morning.

Daenerys Targaryen, the President’s daughter, had sent an email with a request to meet her nephew, Jon Snow, this fall and would he assist her with the introductions? She would be addressing the UN on the matter of international slavery and would be in town for a few days. Ned had known that this day would come, but he was always worried about the aftermath. Stannis, Lannister, and Targaryens.. Oh shit.

“Boys, I think next week we should invite Clegane.” Ned said to the guys,”I think some bonding time would be great.”

Robb looked disgusted. ”Why would you want us to hang with the hound?”

“I keep having this conversation with everyone. Because she cares for him and he cares for her!” Ned wanted to bellow at him. Jon was grinning like a loon as he continued to lift the weights.

“She will find someone else by then.” Robb countered with force. ”They are too opposite to work long term.”

“Says the authority on relationships. How’s your Aunt Roselin?” Jon smirked but only earned a glare from Robb. “It’s ok with me, sir.”

“You need to be nicer to Sandor, Robb. He would protect your sister with his life. None of us know what lies ahead.” Ned told the young man as he scowled.” I am going to shower now. Your mother is still a bit miffed at me, so I can’t hang late.” He finished with a smile.

Ned walked down the wide hall, passing the aerobics room with the loud blaring music and jumping women. Ned didn’t bother look at the jumping women, none of them were Catelyn so why waste the time. His security detail were seated at the Juice Bar, drinking water and waiting for him to finish.

“Getting a shower, guys.” He said with a wave as he turned to head to locker rooms.

The men’s locker rooms were located over the spacious weight room with views of the pool. It wasn’t so bad except when the kids swim team were practicing. It was rather creepy then for grown men to be able to watch prepubescent kids. The stairs that wound from the Juice Bar opened right into the long rows of lockers with the benches in front. Giving Howland a high five as he headed out to the pool, Ned grabbed his bag from his locker then he made his way to the showers in the back.

He tossed his bag under a nearby sink before stepping up to a urinal to relieve himself. Ned found it icky to pee in the shower. He never noticed the stall door open behind and to his right to reveal a medium sized bald man with a knife.   He never noticed the man slide up behind him.

Ned was giving little ned a shake when he felt the screaming pain enter his back. He gasped loudly, throwing his hands behind him instinctually trying to get way. A hand slipped around his neck, wrenching his face to the side as the knife was pulled free from his back. The last thing Eddard Stark of Winterfell saw was the glint of the blade slicing open his throat then dark red blood spraying the white tile in front of him.

Roose Bolton walked out of the showers pulling up his sweat pants and tucking in his tshirt. He saw the bald man standing over a slashed Ned who lay gurgling on the floor. Blood fountained out of a cut throat to race across the tile floor towards the drain. The bald man looked at Roose in surprise, some how he had missed police captain in his sweep.

Roose looked at the bald man again then back at his boss, dying on the floor.” Looks there is an opening for a Police Commissioner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I do not own this, just playing with the characters to see what happens.


	14. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drably chapter about the Stark kids when they find out the news about Ned

Robb & Jon

Smacking his cousin around was still Robb’s favorite pastime. Jon would quietly beat him into ground after the second slap but Robb took it in stride. Robb loved his cousin despite the pinched expression that his mother sometimes gave when he was around. Though at the moment, Robb felt a bit betrayed by Jon’s decision to help Sansa and Sandor get together. He knew that he was being a bit of a hypocrite considering the sorority girls he had chased in college but so what, Sansa was his sister!

Throwing a towel at Jon, he bellowed “Home, traitor!” at his dark cousin as he got off the arm curls. Jon took it with a laugh and something about Robb throwing like a prom queen. Robb gave him a finger with a grin before he headed in the direction of the hall. Jon was blowing hard still, exhaustion weighing heavily on his face.

“I really think you should give Sandor a chance. He really cares for Sansa.” Jon said quietly as they walked towards the Juice Bar.

“Never! He is an old man, trying to get in my little sister’s pants. Its disgusting.” Robb sneered. The contempt he felt soaked every word he uttered.

“She is twenty two, you think she hasn’t bumped pelvis’ with him yet?” Jon was going to enjoy this, he knew that Sansa would thank him later after she hit him of course. Robb’s attitude was becoming a sore spot in the apartment.

“No, Sansa was raised to wait until marriage!” Robb retorted hotly. There was no way he could consider the possibility of Sansa getting naked with that scarred mutt.

“I think, Mr. Ostrich, that you need to wedge your head into the sand a little harder.” Jon was laughing by now. Robb was proof that you can live life with permanent blinders.

Just as Robb started to say something back to Jon, one of the members started screaming from the locker rooms landing. Startled, Ned’s security detail drew their guns immediately, running up the stairs to get into the locker room. The member, a guy Jon didn’t know, ran screaming into the Juice Bar, almost slamming into Captain Bolton, to call an ambulance that someone had attacked the commissioner.

Jon and Robb sprinted up the steps, their former exhaustion gone as the adrenaline kicked him. Robb couldn’t think, his mind chanting No, No, No on a continued loop. As they raced thru the room to the showers, one of the security detail, Alyn grabbed them both in an attempt to hold them back. Robb pushed from one side, Jon pushed as well, the momentum sending Alyn into a wall. They skidded to a halt at the sight before them.

Mikken had white towels pushed around their father’s neck but bleached white was already stained in blood red. Desmond was trying chest compressions and breathing into Ned’s mouth only to start compressions again. Robb looked over to Alyn as he righted himself, he grabbed a radio out of his belt then started yelling for an eta for the ambulance.

Mikken looked at Robb from across the room, his fingers staring show red from the blood and yet white from the strain. The fear in his face was evident, but Robb still registered the minute shaking of his head. Oh god, Dad no..

************************************************** 

Arya, Bran & Rickon

 

“Arya, pleaseeeee…It will be so much fun!” Rickon pleaded with the long look and the basset hound eyes. The little bastard was getting good at that look, thank goodness Arya lived to annoy her brother.

“No, Rickon. You broke your tablet and gave a virus to mom’s laptop. No, you will just have to look over Bran’s shoulder while he plays, you are not borrowing my laptop.” She said with a happy grin which she knew would infuriate him to no end.

“You suck hairy toenails!” Rickon screamed as he walked out of her room and down the hall. Arya just grinned at his retreating back.

Grabbing her iphone, she walked down the stairs until she came to the French doors that opened onto the small backyard. Arya looked out to the yard to see Bran sitting on the grass with Jojen and Meera Reed beside him. The Reeds were staying with them until tomorrow, flying back to Greywater Florida once their father’s business was concluded in the morning. They were closer in age to Bran and Rickon, sharing the same nauseating love of online gaming. Meera, the little girl of tender years, had given Arya a look last night during dinner that said she would love to beat her down. Arya had leaned forward to whisper that while Meera was a worthy adversary, her years were too few to mess up Arya’s hair.

She couldn’t hear what the three of them were saying but Rickon had just run outside to join them. Arya smiled as Bran repeatedly said no, the no’s were gaining in volume the more he said them. Rickon kept trying to steal Bran’s tablet, while Bran kept pushing him off. Jojen and Meera just was watched with the same slight smile on their faces.

A doorbell rang behind her, the loud gong reverberated thru the house, signaling that there someone was on the front stoop. Arya turned to see her mother walking thru the house to answer the door, her house slippers making a shuffling noise on the hardwoods. Catelyn wore a long blue and white chevron shirt with a long sleeve blue top, obviously in turn with the spring weather outside. She opened the door to Jory Cassel, head of her father’s security detail.

Arya had always wondered why a police commissioner needed security. Her father had told her it was because he couldn’t sleep with one eye open all the time. Arya had remembered laughingly telling her father that when she turned eighteen she would be part of his protection like the Viking Shieldmaidens in Norse legends. Ned had laughed and promised her a shot one day. Now so many years later, Arya was certain that she could beat his security in the ground.

Her mom led Jory into the kitchen as she was in the middle of cooking dinner. Dad was at Dragonpit tonight and would be home soon. He called it male bonding time with the boys, usually with dinner afterwards. But Arya knew that her dad had slept on the couch in his study last night, so he would be home early to suck up to her mom. If mom let him, Arya thought with a snarky grin, Dad needed to stop trying to make Sandor part of the family. Catelyn Stark wasn’t having that shit.

As she watched her brothers and the Reeds outside with a grin, knowing that there would be a fight in a minute, a loud scream and a crash ricocheted down the hall from the general direction kitchen. It startled Arya so bad, she threw thru her hands up in an instinctive block at the glass door. Her fist made contact with the wood divider of the glass panes, scraping her knuckle. The sounds in the house surprised the kids outside for they all jumped up to stare at the French doors. Arya looked at them briefly before she ran to the kitchen.

There was a loud gasp and another screech that Arya now realized was her mother, and she was in pain. What the fuck? Arya thought as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Her mother was on her knees on the floor, her arms wrapped around her midsection, crying desperately with her mouth open in a silent scream. Jory was squatting down on his knees beside her, pulling forward by her shoulders into his embrace. But her mother fought him, swatting out with long fingers, trying to rend and tear with her nails at his face.

Arya ran forward, scared at what could have made her mother freak out in such a fashion. Grabbing her mother’s forearms, she yanked her a bit forward to get her attention. The screams turned to hysterical crying as Catelyn snatched Arya by her elbows so that she was now in her mothers embrace, her mother’s arms wrapped around her waist as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Jory had no damage from Catelyn’s attack but his face reflected all of her pain.

Behind her, Arya could hear sneakered feet running towards them. “Jory, what the hell..”

“Arya child, I am so sorry. Your father was killed tonight.”

 ******************************************

Sansa & Sandor

 

Sansa lay curled up with Sandor on the couch while he watched an Adam Sandler film. He chuckled here and there quietly but rubbed her back as she dozed in his embrace. She could feel the brush of lips on her forehead in the darkness, making her snuggle closer to him and nuzzle his neck.

Normally he wouldn’t allow her near his neck, it being one of his tickle places. Tonight, he had been more touchy feely than normal and Sansa was enjoying it alot. They seemed to eat out so much that Sansa decided to make him a home cooked meal. Her shepherd’s pie had been consumed with unnatural speed, making her wonder if the poor man ate anything that wasn’t fast food.

Her dad was making a tremendous effort to include Sandor and get to know the real him which pleased Sansa to no end. Her mother and therefore her oldest brother were resistant to him and the only holdouts. Her mother would huff and sigh when Sansa brought up his name, rolling her eyes at her daughter. Robb was worse because he was a bit more cutting, repeatedly asking Sansa what she could possibly want in an old scarred dog.

Arya was skeptical at first but had come around eventually without the use of blackmail. She had come along with them to dinner one night downtown after Sansa’s class, she had even left the tip. Sansa had a suspicion it was because of Gendry, that he had been softening her otherwise rough sister. But Ayra was mum on the subject only saying that they had gone out recently and nothing more. Edric was in South Carolina a few weeks longer but would be moving to New York after he graduated. That would add another layer of complication that could laughingly be called Arya’s life.

The harsh tones of Sandor’s phone as well as the blaring tones of her cell ringing simultaneously startled her so badly she almost fell off the couch. Sandor grabbed her by the back of her yoga pants and t shirt to keep her in his arms. Reaching up to the end table, he grabbed his iphone. Sansa reached over to grab her Samsung so it wouldn’t go to voicemail.

“I got a text from the Barn. I have to report in full gear.” He said with a confused but tight voice.

“Its Uncle Brynden.” Sansa said as she looked at the light up screen. “Hello?” Sansa answered.

“Sansa dear, where are you?” The Blackfish asked in a rushed voice.

“Sandor’s. I made dinner. What’s going on?” She said with a sleepy confused voice.

“Put him on the phone, please.” Sansa handed Sandor the phone, earning a confused look.

Sandor took the phone with a rasped, “Blackfish.”   Sansa sat up, moving to the end of the couch from him as he held the phone to his ear. She had no idea what was being said but the emotions that crossed his face was scary, gasping shock, hissing anger, then finally brutal determination. What has happened? She thought with dread.

“Understood, sir. Please convey my eternal gratitude to Capt. Selmy.” Sandor swiped the phone ending the call before handing it to Sansa.

“Text your brothers Robb and Jon, tell them I am taking you to Brooklyn Heights.” He said grimly.” I need to change.” With that, he got up off the couch, heading to the weapons safe in the closet.

“Sandor? What has happened? Please not another attack!” Sansa gasped in fear. She watched the man she adored pulling weapons out of his safe, loading each with a full clip before grabbing more.

He kept doing this for a few more minutes, but Sansa knew that he had heard her, he was gathering himself to tell her. As she waited, she quickly texted her brothers as he asked her, letting them know Sandor was taking her to her parent’s house. She had been living at Winterfell when the two towers had fell, her father had been deployed at the time. Please gods, keep them all safe, Sansa prayed.

Laying his weapons aside, Sandor walked down the hall to the bedroom, only to come back and pick her up bride style and take her to the bedroom with him. She heard a mumbled, Stay with me, little bird as well as the dig of the weapon he had tucked into his jeans. We are heading to the bedroom, why is he armed? Her confusion was growing by leaps and bounds.

Placing her on the bed, he put his weapon on the dresser and quickly changed into his tack uniform. He had his uniform ready with the required badges for when his shift started tomorrow night. His boots kept a shine that looked like a mirror, so much pride that he kept in his appearance. Buckling his duty belt and holstering the gun he brought with him, he turned to her on the bed.

“Whoooo… Maybe you could wear that one night for fun? Gods, you’re hot in that uniform!” Sandor just looked at her, his scars twitching in response.

Kneeling down on the floor in front of her, Sandor looked at her hands for a minute then took a deep breath. He took her hands in his as he looked up into her eyes. Sansa was curious at why it looked like he was tearing up, Sandor never cried.

“Little bird, tonight your father was killed at the Dragonpit Gym.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I own nothing.. Just playing with the characters to see where they end up


	15. This is my kingdom come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the fall is all there is, it matters....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want send a deep and heartfelt thank you to everyone who have left kudos and comments on this series. I have cherished every one !  
> The idea puppies were keeping me up last night, so there might be a short series about Myrcella in Las Vegas before the really nasty stuff with the Starks. I want to do something with the Blackfish but that will be afterwards.
> 
> Thank you so much, lovely people!

It had been a week since Commissioner Ned Starks’s murder, one week of hyper cops that were still in crisis mode. The assailant was still at large, escaping down the service stairs after the deed was done. If he or she was smart, they were on a beach somewhere on the other side of the world. The NYPD would not let this go, their top cop had been killed in a bathroom.

The funeral had been much more somber than Roberts. Catelyn Tully Stark was a true grieving widow, not a merry one like Cersei. The Starks were staying at Brooklyn Heights house, huddling together in their den, piled together for protection. They had been on lockdown for the first few days afterward the murder, abstaining from the press completely. Ned’s friends had understood the situation a lot better than some, staying away or bringing food to the Blackfish in Greenwich to be brought out to the family at their convenience.

What was impressive to see were how many of the police precincts had come but also of the many people who didn’t know Ned at all. The pews had been packed with standing room only at the back of the Great Sept, the balconies had been reserved for extended family and close friends. Renly and Loras had sat at the back, away from the other notable families. So many people cried as though they had lost a beloved family member that Loras had asked in a whisper “did we fall down the rabbit hole into an Italian opera?”

Petyr Baelish had flown in the next day after Lysa was contacted, though she refused to leave the Eyrie Lodge. Renly had heard a bit of rumor that he had tried to stay in Brooklyn with Cat again but had been told very coldly by Robb that there was no room at the inn. Petyr’s attempts to be close to his old girlfriend might be considered borderline harassment if he wasn’t family.

The murder had even overshadowed Joffrey’s announcement that he would be running for his father’s senatorial seat. Their campaign manager, Creylon, had Joff up on a podium at city hall at 8:30 am, the morning sun shining on him like he was a golden prince. He took a few questions after his statement concerning his intention to “Take up his father’s mantel”. However, the press was more interested in his reaction to the breaking news of Ned Stark’s death and what was his position as Sansa’s ex boyfriend? No questions were asked about the special election that would be held in six weeks. The Lannisters were embarrassed as Joffrey walked inside to submit for his candidacy.  

The surprise in this horrible situation had been Daenerys Targaryen. She had taken time from the perpetual care of her invalid brother, Viserys, in Washington, DC as well as her various charity work to come to the funeral. Daenerys had not come alone but with a skeleton detail consisting of her chief of staff, Jorah Mormont and her three Dragon bodyguards. There had been some words exchanged at the gravesite between Daenerys, Catelyn and Robb though there wasn’t any word on what it had been.

She had impressed everyone that day, whether they wanted to be or not. Especially Loras, if his subtle smiles were any indication. But more than just her grace, it was her kindness and need to help those who were less fortunate. It made Renly decide send her the information that he had gathered for the Lannister investigation though there was no proof of the ties to the family. Renly felt that Daenerys would want to know if she didn’t already just why her brother and his family were killed.

Loras had told him confidentially that Lannisters were getting prepared for any shots against Joffrey in reference to Renly’s ongoing investigation. Guyard Morrigen had reluctantly accepted the position of Renly’s campaign manager, his first advice had been to distance himself from that kind of mudslinging and to concentrate on the incest angle. The moral majority would never vote for that kind of behavior and it would soil the Lannisters a lot faster. It was the right decision to give it to Daenerys, and Loras agreed with him. The packet had gone out in the mail two days before, so when Renly had opened his email this morning with a note from Varys, he had been more than a little shocked.

 

From: TheSpider@Penthos.net

To: R.Baratheon@Stormlands.net

 

_My Dear Renly;_

_It seems a lifetime ago when I saw you in Central Park walking your beloved, Rosa. So much as happened in the ensuing months that I can hardly catch my breath. I was delighted to learn that you have a companion to help with matters of security. Ms. Tarth has always been a dear girl and I know that she is quite formidable so you are in safe hands until Stannis lets this tuffle go._

_It has recently come to my attention that you are trying to help Ms. Targaryen with information on her brother and his family. I can only hope that should this have come to trial, you would have extended her the same courtesy of information sharing. She is strong but I am sure that the weight of the Targaryen Legacy is hard to shoulder._

_Since you felt the need for full disclosure for Ms. Targaryen, I will do the same. You were correct in your supposition that Robert wasn’t drunk when he left you. My little birds have told me that a drug was placed in the flask he carried to knock him out. That is why he ran into the telephone pole. The lab tech who found the drug was fired. A murmur has reached me that Tywin knew that Robert was leaving Cersei, so he told Lancel to put the drug into his flask. This is not supported at this time but then none of what I tell you is._

_I am so sorry._

_Varys_

 

Of course, that the old Lion had dared to hurt his brother produced a rage in Renly’s heart to the point that he didn’t remember getting his gun out of his briefcase. Robert had been his son-in-law, while not perfect, he was still family! Renly had always suspected that Varys had no love for Tywin but he was never sure until this morning. Murder wouldn't get him elected, Renly thought with disgust as he tossed the gun to the side. The incest rumors about Cersei and Jaime that were still making the rounds of the gossip mills were in part thanks to Varys and his little birds. Renly had heard that Myrcella was going to transfer to another college due to students there had heard about it as well. Tommin was attending Loyola in New Orleans, the Tyrells were helping with that situation.

Renly walked along with a heavy heart, thinking about the kids, all of them. Gendry had been with Arya a good bit lately, he was making noises about taking her to Vegas in a few weeks to get her out of town. Myrcella and Tommin had been to the funeral but they were not returning calls. Edric was coming to New York in a few weeks, he was still upset over Cortney’s death but was unable to get the time to come so close to his finals. What a mess, Renly thought.

Brienne was more subdued now, not sure of what her procedure was with Ned’s passing. Roose Bolton had taken over as acting Police Commissioner, despite vicious protest from many of the other captains and complaints from Bolton’s own house. So far, he had not gotten to Brienne and her special duty or if he even cared. Roose had a long history of disliking women in the police force.

Tonight, they walked thru the park on the way to the Peach to meet Loras after he finished a photo shoot for Under Armour. He was really getting into the idea of the male model now, asking Brienne now and again what her thoughts were on this pose or that pose. She would laugh good naturally, stating she had no preference. Loras was in full support of Renly running for Senate, promising some donations from the family but on the sly. The Tyrell family was officially behind Joffrey since Margaery and he were engaged to be married.

Rosa was at the vet tonight for a procedure and Renly felt odd, like his child was having a sleepover somewhere, with not having to care for her. Brienne was great company but he wouldn’t be asking her to sit in his lap for an ear rub. For a cop, she was surprisingly shy about her person, being more introverted unless force was required. Though she had never discussed her sex life, Renly had strong suspicions that she was still a virgin.  

As they rounded down a path close to Glade Arch, Renly thought he heard something odd behind him. As he turned, he noticed Brienne was looking about as well. There were people milling about so neither of them were on hyper alert. Brienne had an almost confused look on her face as she scanned the immediate area.

“What’s wrong?” Renly asked with concern.

Brienne shook her head but took her cell out of her jacket pocket just the same. She was always slow at pulling her weapon, something that Renly approved off, especially in areas where there were children like the parks. They kept walking, Brienne’s black Rockports didn’t make much sound on the pavement. She might tower over him by a few inches but she was very good at being quiet.

Passing thru a bunch of trees, he heard the sound again and stopped. It was like a strange steel and velcro sound that could travel yet still feel like nails on a blackboard. Renly had no idea what could make that sound but again he turned to asked Brienne only to notice that she was sitting on a bench, pulling something out of her calf. She looked more annoyed than in pain as she raise a fletched dart that she had removed for closer examination. It was smaller than what you might use in dart games but the end was still barbed due to blood that was on it.

Brienne looked at it for a minute then at Renly as he approached her. He could see her eyes widen in alarm, then grab her sidearm from its shoulder harness. Before she could take aim, Renly felt blinding pain in the Trapezius muscles on both sides of his neck. Renly reached up to find the source of the pain itself but he found that he was pulled just off the path to the tree line, his mind useless against the pain in his shoulders and neck. Brienne was screaming now, drawing attention to them by others as she opened fire on something behind him. The pain shifted, this time it felt like it was going all the way thru his neck cutting it in two.

As Renly fell to the ground, he saw a black shape off to the side of him, almost like a shadow holding a long thick ice pick in both of his hands, the ends dripping red. He had been stabbed, he realized as the gore dripped off the end of the knives onto the ground. Brienne was still shooting but the shadow was gone, sprinting thru the trees.

Suddenly, she was right in front of him, yanking her coat off to press on his neck. There was a funny metal taste in his mouth and he was beginning to have problems breathing. Another man fell to the ground beside Brienne, Renly could see he was on his cell but the words were not distinguishable over the roaring in his ears. Brienne was beginning to cry, tears were sliding down her cheeks, making her eyes like sapphires in a storm.

Renly reached for her, brushing her face with a finger to flick away her tears. There was no more air, no matter how hard he tried or how wide he opened his mouth. As the world began to grow grey then black around the edges, Renly smiled. He wasn’t alone at his death, not like Robert. He was with someone who cared.

**************************************** 

 

From: Littlefinger@wardenoftheeast.com

_I must congratulate you on a job well done. The money was left at the drop point by the Sept of Baelor as agreed. I also included a bonus for the lovely “necktie”. It was all I could do not to smile when I saw that high collar at the funeral._

_Thank you again._

To: grinningskull@wardenofthewest.com

_Roose Bolton saw me. But since he has benefited from my work, I doubt he will say anything._

_Let me know should you need further assistance._

_I.P._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I own nothing.. I have just enjoy the messing with the characters because the idea puppies get off the leash and do let me sleep.
> 
> Second, In the US, you have to be at least 30 to run for Senator. I fudged that a bit for the storyline with no regrets.
> 
> Third, I have a complete love of song lyrics and some of the chapter titles have come from Imagine Dragons songs. Others from Auden's Funeral Blues. 
> 
> Fourth, I really didn't want to kill Renly. I struggled all this week with it because I do love happily ever afters. I even had him marrying Marg because Joffrey is going to die. There is just no way that bastard is going to live lol.


End file.
